Overlord
by Kuroda117
Summary: El Overlord Brick a regresado despues de 2000 años de estar ausente y pretende recuperar sus dominios con la ayuda de su prometida que debera encargarse del asunto ella misma
1. Chapter 1: Choosen

**Estaba viendo algo que me llamo la atención y comence otro, ya saben como soy y mi cerebro que le da a todo menos al trabajo y al estudio XD, Akuma, god eaters y uno que otro se me quedaron paralizados por que se me fue la linea, el documento lo tengo en otro lado y por que no me dio tiempo asi que estaran paralizados un poco, asi que mientras decido que hacer les traigo otra historia que de seguro les encantara, y ya esta anclado para que no se me pare la historia, disfrutenlo**

Capitulo 1: Choosen

**-Bienvenida a mi palacio** dice una figura sentada en un gran trono

**-¿Quién eres tu? **pregunta la pobre campesina

**-¿Quién soy?...obviamente soy el demonio que controla este territorio, me puedes llamar Overlord Brick **responde el demonio

**-¿A que me has traido? **Pregunta la campesina

**-Eres demasiado preguntona, pero en fin….te traje aquí para que seas mi nueva comandante **revela el demonio

**-¿Qué? **pregunta con incredulidad la campesina

**-¡YA ME OISTE, CONTIGO AL MANDO DE MIS EJERCITOS CONQUISTARE POR FIN UNA VES MAS LO QUE ME PERTEBECE HAHAHAHAHA! **Se ríe el demonio

**-¿Estas ebrio o chiflado? **Pregunta la campesina de cabello color zanahoria y ojos rosados

Hace 2000 años el mundo conocido como Outlaws era gobernado por un malvado demonio imponente que gobernaba con puño de hierro sus dominios, hasta que las razas de todo Outlaws se unieron contra el derrotándolo y dándole muerte…o eso creyeron….

Hace unas horas en las ruinas del antiguo Overlord, una gran roca sellada es roto por un relámpago que abre un gran agujero y deja salir a una sombra de oscuridad donde solo sus ojos rojos como la sangre aparecen

**-¿Qué le a pasado a mi gran palacio? **Se pregunta la sombra

Sale de su agujero y comienza su caminata hacia la entrada y se detiene al observar su dominio cubierto por el sol, plantas sanas, bellos animales y demás cosas lindas que detestaba

**-Hmmmm, uno se va a dormir por mas de 2000 años y vean lo que sucede…..¡A MI MIS GENERALES! **Grita la sombra

Se queda esperando un largo rato sin que pase nada

**-¿Dónde estarán esos inútiles?...¿donde están mis hermanos?...bueno…..supongo que cuando todo el mundo te odia es lógico que no vendrán a tu llamado…..¡PERO YA ME LAS PAGARAN! **Grita enojado la sombra

En el pueblo cercano de Silent Hill

Es un pequeño pueblo a orillas de lo que se consideraba antes Darkwoods pero ahora solo es un inofensivo bosque como cualquier otro que provee al pueblo la madera que requieren, los largos pastizales y sus bellos lagos lo hacían un lugar paradisiaco para todos….bueno casi todos

**-¿Qué aburrido es este pueblo? **Dice una campesina de ojos rosas y un largo cabello naranja recostada encima de una pila de heno

Su nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, hija de campesinos y hermana mayor la cual vivía en ese lugar, lejos de las aventuras que añoraba

**-Debería de pasar algo emocionante como una batalla, algún monstruo que apareciera o tal ves algún viajero que me cuente sus aventuras…..además de ser muy apuesto ** dice Momoko

**-Con que ahí estas **dice una pequeña niña de cabellos color miel y ojos avellana

**-No molestes Kuriko **dice Momoko

**-Que voy a hacer contigo, a tu edad y siendo haragana **dice Kuriko

**-A mi edad las chicas están conociendo gente interesante, teniendo aventuras y romance **dice Momoko

**-¿A que chicas te refieres exactamente?...deja de vivir en tu mundo y ve por la leña o nuestra madre te castigara **dice Kuriko

**-Ok…..pero aun así es injusto que este atrapada en este pueblo **dice Momoko yendo a cumplir el encargo

**-En serio…. debería mejor pensar en disfrutar su vida….supongo que por eso los chicos del pueblo la evitan **dice Kuriko

Momoko se adentra en Darkwoods a recolectar la leña, pero decide adentrarse mas a pesar de saber que no pasaba de ser un simple bosque común y corriente….hasta hoy

Castillo del Overlord

**-Primero requiero…..esto…un mapa del lugar….veamos….¿QUEEEEEEEEE?...¿COMO MI HERMOSO REINO ESTA DIVIDIDO ENTRE MIS ENEMIGOS Y A MI NI UN PEDAZO DE LODO ME DEJARÓN? **grita encolerizado al ver que su mundo el cual conocía había dejado de existir

Empieza a juntar energía demoniaca en su mano izquierda y lo lanza hacia una columna desapareciéndola

**-Bueno….ahhhh….requería eso….por lo menos mi ejercito se puede ver aun….aunque están en pequeños territorios, y mis hermanos están inmóviles también….¿que sucedió exactamente hace 2000 años?...no lo recuerdo….pero si yo volví a este mundo podre volver a empezar donde me quede….pero primero lo primero….necesito un poco de apoyo y mano de obra **dice el joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos color rojo vestido como todo un duque (Drácula)

Darkwoods

**-¿Hola?...¿algún demonio por aquí?...soy una bella y sexi chica que esta sola e indefensa en un bosque peligroso…vamos no sean tímidos….(suspiro)….incluso aunque diga eso no pasa nada, ¿cuándo el mundo se volvió tan aburrido? **Se pregunta Momoko

**-Cuando yo deje de mandar en el **dice una voz que resuena en el bosque

**-¿Pero que….?...¿quien eres? **Pregunta Momoko algo asustada

**-¡Soy tu peor pesadilla! **Dice la voz mientras Momoko es envuelta en una gran nube de humo y aparece en el castillo del Overlord frente al demonio de ojos rojos

Continuamos

**-¿Claro que no?...¿porque dudas de mi palabra? **Pregunta Brick

**-Bueno será por que te ves de mi edad, eres bajito y se nota que no te has duchado en mucho tiempo **dice Momoko

**-Mira quien lo dice "bella y sexi", realmente no te lo encuentro **dice Brick

**-¡OYE GROCERO! **Reclama Momoko

**-Ya deja de quejarte, de todas formas dudo encontrar algo mejor en este asqueroso lugar donde me encuentro, pero de todas formas como si tuvieras opción **dice Brick haciendo un poco de magia

**-No….puedo….moverme….¿que….me…has…hecho? **pregunta Momoko tratando de moverse

**-Je…ya lo veras….pero lo que voy a hacer es por necesidad, no por que quiera realmente hacerlo **dice Brick algo apenado

**-¿Qué?...¡no….espera….aun….es…..muy….temprano….para….eso! **reclama Momoko cuando Brick se acerca mucho a ella

**-No se que estas pensando, lo único que voy a hacer es esto **dice Brick poniendo su mano en el pecho de ella

**-¡PERVERTIDO!…¿DONDE…CREES…QUE…ESTAS…TOCANDO! **reclama Momoko toda roja

**-¡Ya cállate de una ves, solo será un momento! **dice Brick haciendo que el pecho de Momoko brille de un color blanco que después se torna oscuro y forma una Pp en su pecho

**-¡Ya veras cuando te ponga!...¿de donde salió este traje? **Pregunta Momoko al estar vestida con una ropa muy extraña (un vestido con minifalda, botas, chaleco, y unas muñequeras todo en color rosa)

**-Se te ve bien, aunque deseaba un tono mas oscuro….esa ropa representa que eres una de mis vasallos, deberías estar agradecida por tal honor **dice Brick

**-¿Agradecida al haber sido raptada y abusada física y mentalmente por un enano pervertido? **Pregunta Molesta Momoko

**-Cierra la boca…..hmmmm…pero te falta un nombre….ya lo tengo…..serás conocida como Hyper Blossom, la comandante de las fuerzas oscuras de tu señor el Overlord Brick **dice Brick

**-¿De donde sacas tanto para eso? **pregunta Momoko alias Hyper Blossom

**-He dormido muchos años, ¿crees que no sueño?...de todas formas harás lo que diga **dice Brick

**-¿Así, y como harás eso? **pregunta Hyper Blossom

**-No tengo por que obligarte, por la ropa que traes es fácil deducir que querías hacer algo importante, querías tener aventuras y combates…..pues te estoy dando la oportunidad **dice Brick sentándose en su trono

**-¿Vestida así? **pregunta Hyper Blossom

**-Solo saque lo que estaba oculto en tu corazón….pero ya basta de charla, esta es tu primera orden….observa el mapamundi **dice Brick al extender su mapa mágico que le enseña todo lo que hay en el mundo sea viejo o nuevo

**-Increíble** dice Hyper Blossom

**-Como podrás ver, antes mis dominios abarcaban todo el continente, pero ahora esta dividido entre las criaturas de la luz y unas cuantas de traidores a mi, tu primera misión es juntar un ejercito que me ayude a recuperar mis dominios **señala Brick

**-¿Y de donde quieres que lo saque? **Pregunta Hyper Blossom

**-¿Es que no pones atención?...observa el mapa, aquí en este lugar se encuentra un poblado de goblins, ve y convéncelos a unírseme y si tienes que usar la fuerza bruta puedes usarla **dice Brick

**-¿Goblins?...creí que habían sido exterminado todos **dice Momoko

**-La luz no puede vencer a toda la obscuridad **dice Brick sonriendo de ese hecho

**-De seguro ni sabias que estaban ahí ¿verdad? **dice Hyper Blossom

**-Detalles, detalles….ahora parte de una ves hacia ahí **ordena Brick

**-No puedo **dice Hyper Blossom

**-¿Por qué no? **pregunta Brick

**-Tengo que volver a mi casa antes de que oscurezca, así como llevar el encargo que me pidierón **dice Hyper Blossom

**-¿Eh?...creo que no me estas escuchando tonta, ahora me perteneces y me vale lo que estabas haciendo antes de eso **dice Brick

**-¡Escucha muy bien amo y señor de la oscuridad!...¡YO NO TE PERTENESCO Y ME VOY EN ESTE INSTANTE! **Grita Hyper Blossom

**-¿Te rebelas?...bien…**dice Brick moviendo su mano

**-¿Qué mi cuerpo?...Ahhhh **dice Hyper Blossom siendo detenida y jalada al lado de Brick

**-Me agrada cuando se rebelan contra mi, hace que disfrute mas el aplicar el castigo…pero ¿que debería hacer a una virgen como tu? **dice Brick seductoramente

**-¿Cómo sabes…que yo….? **Dice Hyper Blossom apenada

**-Por tu cara diría que no hay nadie que te toque **dice Brick

**-CRASH-**

**-¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAME EN PAZ! **Grita Hyper Blossom al cargar la pesada silla y estrellarla en la cabeza de Brick

**-Esta bien, esta bien….auch…..mira haremos esto **dice brick moviendo de nuevo sus manos

**-Soy yo de nuevo **dice Momoko al volver a su forma original

**-Así podrás volver a tu hogar pero recuerda que incluso tu pueblo me pertenece, deberás de convencerlos que su destino es ser mis sirvientes y para que no se te olvide tendré que hacer un pacto mas cercano **dice Brick acercándose a ella y atraerla hacia el quedando solo unos centímetros de sus labios

**-Yo….yo **dice Momoko

**-Recuérdalo, eres mía y de nadie mas….con este beso sellare nuestro pacto y además te prometo algo **dice Brick

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Momoko cerrando sus ojos

**-"Eres mi prometida y te volverás mi reina" **dice Brick terminando el acuerdo con un dulce beso….el primero para ambos de hecho

**-TUMP-**

**-Ayyyyy….¿que paso?...¿donde estoy?...es mi cuarto…. **dice confundida Momoko volteando a todos lados

**-Hermana, ¿te volviste a caer de la cama?...deberías ser mas cuidadosa **dice Kuriko levantarse de su cama

**-¡Kuriko que alegría verte! **Dice Momoko abrazando a su hermana

**-¿Qué te sucede?...suéltame **se queja Kuriko

**-Tuve un extraño sueño, estabas tu ahí y me encontraba en el bosque…..y…..**dice Momoko pasándose sus dedos por sus labios

"**Eres mi prometida y te volverás mi reina"**

**-Solo fue un sueño, deberías de dejar de dormir en el bosque **dice Kuriko

**-Es cierto…¿cómo regrese a la casa? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Te encontró alguien en el bosque y te trajo cargando…pero como estabas muy dormida no te diste cuenta **dice Kuriko

**-¿Alguien?...un segundo **dice alarmada Momoko buscándose en el pecho y encuentra una Pp grabada

**-Si mama se entera de que te hiciste un tatuaje será tu fin **se busla Kuriko

**-¿NO FUE UN SUEÑO? **Grita Momoko

**-Momoko…¿ocurre algo? **pregunta su madre Kanae

**-Me ocurre todo **dice Momoko tirándose a su cama

**-¿Podrías bajar?...tu amigo que te trajo ayer esta aquí para saber como sigues **dice su madre

**-¿Mi amigo? **Dice Momoko levantándose y corriendo hacia la planta baja de su hogar encontrándose con…..su amo y prometido

**-Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneciste? **Pregunta brick vestido con ropa igual a la de ella (Chamarra, gorra roja, tenis blancos, pantalón largo negro y una coleta de caballo)

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Momoko al saber que no era un sueño y sus días como un demonio al servicio de un Overlord habían empezado


	2. Chapter 2:You Belong To Me

**Me alegro que les gustara, y ya saben bien motivado se pueden hacer las cosas...o con dinero Xd**

Capitulo 2: You Belong To Me

La casa Akatsutsumi era igual que las demás, no era muy grande pero si acogedora con dos pisos, cocina, sala, tres recamaras, una letrina afuera, jardín….se podría decir que era una casa donde habita gente normal…..hasta ahora

**-Y dígame joven Brick, por sus ropas diría que viene de muy lejos…¿qué le trae a nuestro pacifico pueblo? **Pregunta el padre de Momoko Tomoya

**-Digamos mi señor que no vengo de tan lejos pero vine aquí precisamente por un negocio que estoy desarrollando..*slurp*…que rico te, esta sabroso…hasta podría decir que no había tomado uno en 2000 años jeje **dice el demonio tratando de no levantar sospechas (aunque no le importa si lo descubren pero si a una que lo mira atentamente)

**-Sabes hija, fue una suerte que te encontrara este joven amable, aunque el bosque parezca seguro…uno no sabe que podría hallarse en dicho lugar** dice Tomoya

**-Estoy de acuerdo con eso papa **dice Momoko

**-Bueno, el viaje fue muy tranquilo y no creo que le hubiera pasado algo…¿pero e entra una duda? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿Cuál es joven? **Pregunta la madre Kanae

**-¿Por qué cuando me viste gritaste joven damisela? **pregunta Brick con una sonrisa

**-Si, eso yo también quisiera saber **dice Tomoya

**-Bueno….yo….(no les puedo decir lo que paso, quien sabe lo que haría este monstruo) **piensa Momoko

**-Tal ves estaba emocionada de volver a verlo jijiji **se burla Kuriko

**-¿Eh?...no, claro que no (me sirve para tapar pero es vergonzoso) **piensa Momoko sin replicar demasiado

**-En fin, a sido un rato agradable pasar el tiempo con tan bella familia….si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, ¿estas lista señorita Akatsutsumi? **Pregunta Brick

**-¿Lista para que? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Que olvidadiza eres, me prometiste que conocería el pueblo a tu lado el dia de hoy como pago por traerte sana y salva **dice Brick

**-¿Eso es cierto hija? **Pregunta Kanae

**-Tal ves le prometió otras cosas **dice sugestivamente Kuriko

**-Vanos hija, no digas esas cosas **dice Tomoya

Momoko estaba que se la tragara la tierra en ese momento aunque por su cabeza quería decir la verdad y terminar con esto, pero el temor por represalias aun estaba en su mente

**-¿Nos vamos? **Pregunta Brick sacándola de su embrollo familiar

**-Si…claro **dice Momoko saliendo primero hacia fuera

**-Vayan con cuidado, hay mucho que ver por estos lados **dice Tomoya

**-¡No se pasen por lo oscurito! **Dice Kuriko

Ya a una distancia segura

**-¿Nadie nos ve? **Pregunta Brick

**-No….ahora quisiera decirte algunas cosas **dice Momoko

**-Un segundo…esa pared me servirá **dice Brick acercándose mucho a la pared y sosteniéndose la cabeza

**-TUMP-**

**-¿Por qué haces eso?...¿estas loco? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Lo requería….¿crees que fue grato estar así con tu estúpida familia, con un rostro de que no rompo una taza?, fue algo humillante….¿como luzco? **Pregunta Brick con una cara de boxeador

**-Ya sabia que estabas actuando, déjame limpiarte para que no asustes a nadie **dice Momoko sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole la sangre

**-¡Oye, oye!...¿que eres mi madre?...así luzco como soy **se queja Brick

**-Así pareces mas un vago que un overlord, listo termine…y ahora a nuestro asunto **dice Momoko

**-¿Cuál?...**pregunta Brick acomodándose su gorra

**-¿COMO QUE CUAL?...¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?...¿COMO LLEGUE HASTA ACA?...¿POR QUE VISTES ESA ROPA? Y SOBRE TODO, ¿COMO QUE MI FAMILIA ES ESTUPIDA?** Grita Momoko

**-No es tu asunto, además dije que tenia negocios y para ser mas exacto son nuestros negocios **responde Brick

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Sabia que se te olvidaría, por eso te desmayaste cuando te bese y tuve que traerte hasta acá, tuve que dormir en un cobertizo y sobre la ropa me pareció que tenia que lucir como la tuya para no verme como un anticuado, pero eso es otro hueso….te ordene que les dijeras a los de tu pueblo que ahora están en mis dominios, que o se sometían o los volvía polvo **dice Brick

**-¿Me desmaye? **Pregunta apenada Momoko

**-¡Eso no importa, has lo que te dije! **Ordena Brick

**-¿Cómo esperas que la gente de aquí me crea que un malvado demonio resucito y ahora clama el mundo como suyo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Como lo dijiste **dice Brick

**-Eso fue sarcasmo….me van a considerar loca **dice Momoko

**-Te lo pondré de este modo, ¡o los convences de que se rindan ante mi mandato o! **dice Brick

**-¿O que? **Pregunta Momoko poniéndose cara a cara con el

**-¡BOOOMMM!-**

**-¡O les pasa lo mismo que a esa pared!...¿quede claro?...y no te me pongas a lado…..me haces ver bajito **dice Brick sacudiéndose las manos al hacer explotar la pared donde se arreglo la cara

**-(Maldición, no puedo dejar que eso pase….debo idear algo antes de que decida destruir mi hogar…¿pero que?) **piensa Momoko

**-Oye ¿y la pared que íbamos a demoler?**

**-No lo se, a lo mejor se termino de caer sola, por fortuna no había nadie cerca de él, hubiera sido un desafortunado accidente **

**-Espérame aquí….¡disculpen! **dice Momoko caminando hacia los constructores

**-¿Y ahora que hace? **Se pregunta Brick

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Ah es la hija de Tomoya, ¿qué deseas?**

**-No pude evitar escuchar que ese muro estaba a punto de ser demolido…¿es eso cierto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Bueno pues si, planeábamos derribarlo con nuestros martillos pero al parecer ya no será necesario, ahora nos ahorramos medio día**

**-El jefe del pueblo nos ordeno derribar todo aquello que ya estaba viejo para evitar algún accidente, todavía nos falta algunas mas y construir otras cosas**

**-¿Cosas como que? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿Por qué tarda tanto?...¿quienes serán esos sujetos? **Se pregunta Brick impaciente

**-Ya volví **dice Momoko muy alegre

**-No me gusta que me hagan esperar, ¿quiénes eran esos?... **pregunta Brick

**-¿Ellos?...eran…el secretario y el jefe del pueblo **miente Momoko

**-¿Vestidos así? **pregunta Brick

**-SI, es que están en su día de descanso **dice Momoko

**-¿En serio?...y bueno….¿que les decías? **Pregunta Brick

**-Veras les dije quien eras y que era lo que querías, como me lo ordenaste **dice Momoko

**-Muy bien, parece que ya estas entrando en tu rol, ¿y que te contestarón? **Pregunta Brick

**-No me creyeron **responde Momoko

**-¿QUE?...¡TE DIJE QUE LOS CONVENCIERAS, AHORA COMENZARE CON MI OLA DE DESTRUCCIÓN! **Grita Brick acumulando energía

**-Espera un segundo, con calma…me dijeron también que querían pruebas de que fueras un verdadero demonio **dice Momoko

**-¿Pruebas?...¿cuales? **pregunta Brick

**-Veras, esta es una lista de que tienes que hacer para que te crean **dice Momoko entregándole una lista

**-Déjame ver…¿me quieres ver la cara o que? **Pregunta Brick al ver que la lista consistía en demolición y construcción

**-Bueno, me pediste que hiciera lo que me ordenaste y lo hice, si no te parece mi trabajo puedes despedirme **dice indignada Momoko

**-Hmmmm, hay una quimera encerrada aquí pero esta bien, si eso hace que se vuelvan mis súbditos **dice Brick mirándolos y ellos lo saludan con la mano

**-¿Estas seguro que ella dijo que él era un joven constructor?**

**-Pues si….aunque se ve muy joven, pero es bueno ver que la juventud se interesen en estas cosas **

**-De acuerdo, voy a empezar **dice Brick

**-Ok, mientras haces eso, yo voy a….. estar con ellos cuando regreses **dice Momoko

**-Esta bien…veamos, por donde empiezo….creo que esta por acá **dice Brick

**-(Cayo redondo, pero esto no lo va a detener por mucho, debo consultar al jefe del pueblo para que me aconseje) **piensa Momoko corriendo rápidamente hacia el ayuntamiento

Ayuntamiento

**-¿Estas segura de lo que dices señorita? **Pregunta el jefe del pueblo

**-SI, por ahora logre entretenerlo pero no será por mucho, es por eso que bien por un consejo suyo **dice Momoko

**-Me parece difícil de creer señorita **dice el secretario

**-Lo se, pero deben de creerme ya que podríamos estar en un gran peligro **dice Momoko

**-En todo caso de que fuera verdad…¿qué fue lo que lo puso a hacer? **pregunta el jefe

**-No importa eso, debe haber alguna manera de deshacernos de el **dice Momoko

**-Primero tendremos que verlo para confirmar tu historia **dice el secretario

**-Ya les dije que no es necesario, ahora esta haciendo trabajos haya afuera gracias a que lo engañe, si miran en la ventana verán lo que digo **dice Momoko

**-Muy bien, veamos **dice el jefe tomando un catalejo

**-¿Qué es lo que ve jefe? **pregunta el secretario

**-¡Es increíble señor secretario, tiene que ver esto! **dice el jefe

**-¡Tiene razón jamás creí que fuera posible! **dice el secretario al tomar el catalejo para mirar

**-Ahora me creen **dice Momoko

**-Sobre tu historia…no, pero de que han hecho unos increíbles trabajo al pueblo eso si **dice el jefe

**-¿Qué?...déjeme ver eso **dice Momoko

Al mirar ve que las construcciones que estaban planeadas a tumbarse ya había sido removidos, la iglesia, la escuela y los establos estaban mejor que antes y hasta había una fuente que aun estaba en construcción frente a la plaza ya terminada hasta con acabados

**-Sin duda un magnifico trabajo, quisiera conocer al que lo hizo **dice el jefe

**-Pues solo voltee **dice Brick sentado en la silla del jefe

**-¿Quién es usted joven? **Pregunta Brick

**-El quien fue engañado para hacer eso **dice Brick

Momoko estaba paralizada al ver que ya había terminado tan rápido y ahora había descubierto el engaño

**-Me sorprende que alguien como usted haya echo algo así en tan solo una hora **dice el jefe

**-Yo no tuve que mover un dedo, fueron mis pixies oscuros **dice Brick mientras pequeñas oscuras criaturas con alas empiezan a revolotear por todo el cuarto

**-¿Pixies?...**pregunta asustado el secretario

**-¿Qué son estas criaturas? **Pregunta Momoko mientras los pixies rodean a Momoko y se sientan encima de ella

**-Son mis sirvientes en asuntos como este, los únicos que no me abandonaron, no pueden hacer trabajos mas elaborados pero en un pueblo tan chico como este es muy sencillo para ellos **explica Brick

**-Esto sin duda es maravilloso, ¿es usted acaso algún constructor mágico? **Pregunta el jefe

**-¡CONSTRUCTOR MI TRASERO! **Grita Brick enojado

El jefe junto al secretario se asustan ante la actitud que toma Brick, pero esta mas interesado en otra cosa

**-Tu afuera conmigo, después discutiré con ustedes **ordena Brick

**-Glup-**

**-¡DIJE AFUERA! **ordena Brick

**-Si…ya voy….**dice Momoko

**-Que temperamento tiene ¿no crees? **pregunta el jefe al secretario

Brick empieza a caminar seguido de Momoko hasta Darkwoods donde se detienen

**-¿Cuál es tu excusa? **Pregunta Brick

**-Bueno yo…**dice Momoko

**-¡RESPONDE! **Grita Brick

**-¡NO TIENES POR QUE GRITARME, LO HICE PARA QUE NO DESTRUYERAS MI HOGAR! **Responde Momoko con lagrimas

**-Je….¿y pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta de eso?...¡EMBUSTERA! **Grita Brick jalándola hacia ella y tomándola por el cuello

**-GKKKKK-**

**-¡Teníamos un trato y tu la rompiste, ahora veamos como te las arreglas para salvar a tu pequeño pueblo sin esto! **dice Brick poniendo su otra mano en el pecho de Momoko y retirando el Pp de el

**-Gasp-ah-ah-**

**-Ya veras que requerirás mi ayuda cuando menos te lo imaginas **dice Brick dejándola sola en medio del bosque

**-Ese…..bastardo….mi pecho….es normal de nuevo….pero…¿a que se refería con salvar? **Se preguntaba Momoko

**-¡AHHHHHHH! **

**-Un grito y viene del pueblo….¡FUEGO!...no puedo….no podría….ese canalla **dice Momoko con lagrimas al ver humo venir desde el pueblo corre lo mas rápido que puede hacia el

AL llegar ve que las casa se queman, las personas corren asustadas y desorientadas al no saber que pasaba, ella sabia que era el, que se había atrevido a hacerlo que prometió pero

**-¡A UN LADO! **

**-¿Qué?...¡AHHHHH! **grita Momoko al pasar rápidamente junto a ella un jinete sin molestarse en esquivarla

**-¡Hermana! **Grita Kuriko

**-¿Qué sucede aquí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Son bandidos hermana, aparecieron de repente, rápido tenemos que llegar con mis padres y escondernos **dice Kuriko

"**¡Teníamos un trato y tu la rompiste, ahora veamos como te las arreglas para salvar a tu pequeño pueblo sin esto!"**

**-(¿A esto te referías….Brick?) **piensa Momoko

**-¡Rápido hermana, no te quedes aquí! **ordenaba Kuriko

**-Si, vamos **dice Momoko

**-¿Van a algún lado señoritas? **

**-No irán a ningún lado**

Dos hombres armados con espadas detienen la huida de Momoko y Kuriko tomándolas como prisioneras y se las llevan a la plaza donde están juntando a todo el pueblo

**-¡HIJAS! **Grita Kanae

**-¡MAMA! **grita Kuriko abrazando a su madre

**-¿Quiénes son ellos? **pregunta Momoko

**-No lo se hija, pero no los provoques **dice su padre Tomoya

**-¡TODOS INCLINESE ANTE SU NUEVO AMO GORK EL CONQUISTADOR! **

**-Hehehe **ríe un enorme grandulón que montaba un caballo de guerra y traía dos hachas atrás en su espalda

**-¡VIVA EL CONQUISTADOR! **

**¡VIVA!**

Sus hombres comienzan a proclamarlo y el solo saluda mientras la gente se queda atemorizada

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren?...¿porque destruyen nuestro pueblo? ** Pregunta el jefe del pueblo

**-Es obvio que bien por este pueblo, será mi nueva base para que después conquiste ese reino, y ustedes serán privilegiados por ser mis primero súbditos **dice Gork

**-No se saldrán con la suya, el rey de aquí vendrá y los detendrá maleantes **dice el secretario escondido detrás del jefe

**-¿El rey?...HAHAHAHAHA….no me hagas reír que ese patético podrá detenerme, planeo no solo conquistar este reino, sino el continente entero **dice Gork

**-La gente buena que vive en este mundo no te lo permitirá **dice Tomoya

**-¿Quién dijo eso? **pregunta Gork

**-Fue esta sabandija señor **

**-¡Suéltenme! **Ordena Tomoya

**-¡PAPA! **grita Kuriko

**-¡No hija espera! **Detiene Kanae a su hija

**-Parece que tenemos a alguien con las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme, jeje…y eso me molesta **dice Gork

**-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el? **

**-Ejecútenlo, servirá de ejemplo para aquellos que osen levantarse contra mi **ordena Gork

**-Como ordene**

**-¡No esperen! **Dice Tomoya

**-¡NO! **grita Kuriko

**-No mires hija, no mires **dice Kanae sosteniendo fuertemente a Kuriko

**-¡Oye tu!**

**-¡Suéltenme! **Ordena Momoko tratando de llegar a su padre

**-¡Por favor no le hagan nada! **Pide Tomoya mientras lo ponen de rodillas y su cabeza encima de una piedra

**-¿Acaso es algo de usted? **Pregunta Gork

**-Es mi hija, por favor…no le hagan daño **dice Tomoya

**-Ya veo, descuide….no le pasara nada, solo se volverá mi esclava personal…aunque esta algo gordita pero eso se arregla fácil **dice Gork

**-¡NO POR FAVOR! **grita Tomoya

**-Ya basta, terminen con él **ordena Gork

**-¡NO….NO PUEDES HACER ESO! **grita Momoko tratando de safarze

**-¿Y porque no?...esta tierra ahora me pertenece y mi voz es mi ley **dice Gork

**-Eso es mentira, esta tierra no te pertenece **dice Momoko

**-¿Acaso dices que no?...¿entonces a quien?...¿a su patético rey?...¿a quien mi pequeña esclava? **Pregunta Gork

**-A ni uno de los dos les pertenece, todo el continente solo le pertenece a una persona **dice Momoko en lagrimas

**-Solo dices tonterías, córtenle la cabeza y después a ella **ordena Gork

**-¡RARRRRRRR!**

Como si el tiempo pasara lento el verdugo deja caer su pesada hacha sobre la cabeza de el padre de Momoko mientras las demás personas solo cierran sus ojos para no ver y su madre y hermana lloraban desconsoladamente, solo Momoko estaba parada viendo esto y de sus labios salieron las palabras….

**-Le pertenecen al Overlord Brick **dice Momoko

**-CRASH-**

**-GAHHHHH-**

**-¿Pero que? **Pregunta Gork al ver que el verdugo cae de espaldas y su hacha es rota en miles de pedazos

**-¿Qué es esa cosa?**

**-¿Pixies? **Pregunta Momoko al ver a un pequeño pixie detener la ejecución del padre de Momoko

**-Ghghgghgh**

**¡Acaben con esa maldita plaga! **Ordena Gork

De pronto de entre las ropas de Momoko empiezan a salir muchas criaturillas oscuras que empiezan a alejar a los hombres de Gork de la gente y liberan al padre de Momoko llevándolo con su familia

**-Ghghghghgh**

**-¿Cómo es que? **Pregunta Tomoya

**-¡Papa!, ¿estas bien? **pregunta Kuriko con lagrimas en sus ojos

**-Creímos que te perdíamos **dice Kanae abrazandolo muy fuerte

De repente los pixies empiezan a formar un circulo alrededor de las personas y vuelan rápidamente formando una cúpula oscura que impide que sean alcanzados por los hombres de Gork, sin embargo seguía afuera de la cúpula Momoko

**-¿Qué clase de magia es esta?...¿acaso eres una hechicera que se opone a mi? **pregunta enojado Gork

**-Yo no hice eso **dice Momoko

**-Claro que lo hiciste **dice una voz familiar entrando a la plaza

**-Brick **dice alegre Momoko

**-Te dije que tu comandarías a mi ejercito, eso incluye a los pixies…..ya que ellos solo obedecen a la familia real de los demonios** dice Brick abriéndose paso frente a los asustados hombres de Gork que no sabían que pasaba

**-¿Familia real? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Vaya que si eres tonta, al hacerte mi prometida automáticamente te volviste parte de la familia **dice Brick parándose enfrente de ella

**-Pero tu….¿acaso no habías? **Pregunta Momoko tomándose el pecho

**-Si…pero cada castigo tiene que realizarse a la circunstancia, y esto me vino muy provechoso **dice Brick

**-¿QUIEN ERES TU SABANDIJA? **Pregunta Gork

**-Yo soy el Overlord Brick, señor de todo lo que ves y no voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras con ella, además soy el único que se puede burlar de su peso **dice Brick con una sonrisa

**-¿Dueño de todo lo que veo?...¡ESAS SON TONTERIAS! **Grita enojado Gork

**-Y ahora mi problemática futura esposa, ¿ya estas lista? **Pregunta Brick limpiando sus lagrimas

**-Si…prometo ya no engañarte mas **dice Momoko

**-Dudo mucho que puedas cumplirlo, aunque me atrevo a decir que esa actitud es la que me gusta **dice Brick poniendo su mano en el pecho de Momoko volviendo a poner la Pp en ella

**-¿QUE ES ESTO?...¿UNA FIESTA?...¡ATAQUENLOS DE UNA VES! **ordena Grok

Antes de que se despabilaran Brick toma a Momoko y se para junto a ella arriba del ayuntamiento

**-Ya sabes que haces **dice Brick sacando un Chakra de atrás de su cinto

**-Si….¡Hyper Blossom! **Dice Momoko y se transforma en la guerrera del Overlord

**-De acuerdo, acabemos con ellos, pero el grandulón es mio **dice Brick brincando hacia el grupo de hombres de Gork lanzándoles su chakra que vuela por los aires golpeándolos en la cabeza

**-¿Pero y que hago? **Pregunta Hyper Blossom buscándose algo que le sirva y encuentra un yo-yo

**-¿Qué esperas?...¿a que haga todo el trabajo? **pregunta Brick

**-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? **pregunta Hyper Blossom

**-Se que lo puedes usar, anímate **dice Brick mientras le da un buen gancho al hígado a uno de los hombres de Gork

**-Esta bien, **dice Hyper Blossom saltando desde el ayuntamiento hacia otro grupo de los bandidos

**-¡Shooting Yo-yo! **Lanza su "arma Hyper Blossom golpeando con gran maestría a todo el grupo entero

**-¡Así se hace! ,** **¡Cut Chakra! **Lanza su chakraque de un solo tajo deja encuerado a los bandidos que tratan de taparse sus vergüenzas

**-¡SON MUY FUERTES!**

**-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!**

**-¿A DONDE VAN?...¡REGRESEN COBARDES! **Ordena enojado Gork

**-¡Strawberry Big Luck Spin! **

**-¡Blood Bad Luck Chakra!**

**-¡AIIIIIIEEE!**

**-¡HUYAN!**

**-¡REGRESEN, SI NO LOS MATARE! **ordena mas furioso Gork

**-¡Oye feo!**

**-¿Qué?...¿EH? **pregunta Gork al ver que le caihan encima Brick junto a Hyper Blossom

**-¡DOUBLE KICK! **Gritan Brick y Hyper Blossom propinándole una gran patada que lo avienta lejos hacia el horizonte

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! **Grita Gork perdiéndose en el firmamento

**-Si, salvamos al pueblo **celebra Momoko regresando a la normalidad

**-Querrás decir mi pueblo **dice Brick

**-Si como sea, aunque….¿no hubiera sido tu estilo?...ya sabes….¿mas sangriento? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¿Armas bélicas?...pfff….cualquier imbécil puede hacer eso, solo un maestro como yo puede usar un arma como esta, además eso de la sangre, descuartizar y terminar gente no me agrada, sino…¿sobre quien voy a gobernar?...¿un montón de muertos? **Pregunta Brick dirigiéndose hacia la cúpula

**-¿Pero que hay sobre la historia donde mucha gente murió al combatirte? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Eso nunca paso **responde Brick

**-¿Cómo que nunca paso?...oye espera **dice Momoko

**-¡Pixies! **Dice Brick haciendo que sus pequeños sirvientes se detuvieran

**-¿Qué paso?**

**-¿Dónde están los bandidos?**

**-¡HIJA! **Grita su padre

**-¡Papa! **grita Momoko

**-Hija nos tenias muy preocupada **dice Kanae

**-Muy bien todos ustedes…¡De ahora en adelante todo lo que tienen me…!...¡OIGAN BAJENEME! **Reclama Brick

**-¡Tres hurras por nuestro salvador!**

**-¡Hiphip Hurra!**

**-¡Hiphip Hurra!**

**-¡Hiphip Hurra!**

**-¡QUE ME BAJEN QUE LES PASA!...¿ACASO NO SABEN QUE DEBEN DE TEMERME? ** Pregunta Brick

**-No podríamos temerle a quien nos a salvado **dice el jefe

**-En efecto, ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor **dice el secretario

**-Hija…¿Por qué…? **pregunta Kanae

**-Lo lamento madre, se que era muy peligroso lo que hice pero tenia que hacerlo para salvarlo **dice Momoko

**-No…si no.. ¿porque no me dijiste que eras su prometida? **Pregunta Kanae

**-¿Eh? **pregunta Momoko

**-Escuchamos todo hija, hace días te preguntaba si tenias novio y me dijiste que no, ahora veo la razón, mi hija ya es una adulta **dice Tomoya

**-Vaya, te lo tenias muy oculto hermana…¿cuándo lo conociste para que te propusiera matrimonio? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-¡Estábamos a punto de morir! y a ustedes solo les interesa saber ¿como paso? **pregunta enojada y avergonzada Momoko

**-No hay nada de malo ser la prometida de alguien hija, pero debías haberlo consultado con nosotros primero, **dice Kanae

**-Tu madre tiene razón Momoko, ocultar esto a tu familia es una falta de respeto **dice Tomoya

**-(Trágame tierra) **pensaba Momoko

**-¡SUFICIENTE! **Grita Brick

**-KABOOM-**

**-¡Eso les pasa por no obedecerme, me largo de aquí! **dice enojado Brick al haber explotado a los que lo cargaban

**-Espere un momento por favor **dice el jefe

**-¿QUE QUIERE? **Pregunta Brick

**-Este…¿podría ayudarnos a reconstruir el pueblo? **Pregunta al jefe señalando que aun seguía en llamas

**-¡A MI QUE ME IMPORTA ESTE MUGROSO PUEBLO! **Grita Brick siguiendo su camino con dirección a su castillo

**-Pero nos costara una fortuna repararlo **dice el jefe con lagrimas y ojos de perrito a medio morir

**-Hija, es de mala educación dejar que tu prometido se vaya de esa forma **dice Kanae

**-Deberías acompañarlo, nosotros entendemos que debes de estar con el **dice Tomoya

**-Y no te preocupes, pronto te visitaremos donde sean que vivan, solo no olvides decirnos donde **dice Kuriko

**-Ustedes son…..Argggg, **dice Momoko muy avergonzada

**-Señorita Akatsutsumi, por favor….dígale que tenga piedad de nosotros **pide el jefe

**-Ya que…¡Pixies! **Invoca de nuevo a las pequeñas criaturas aladas

**-Gghghghghghg**

**-Por favor, reparen este pueblo a como estaba y si pueden, mejórenla lo mas que puedan y después regresen ¿ok? **pide Momoko

**-Ghghghhg ghghg**

**-Ellos se harán cargo no se preocupe, ahora si me disculpa…iré a morirme en un hoyo **dice Momoko tratando de alcanzar a Brick

**-Nuestra pequeña creció muy rápido **dice Kanae

**-Si, parece que fue ayer cuando le enseñe a caminar **dice Tomoya

**-¿Me pregunto como será su casa? **Se pregunta Kuriko

En Darwoods

**-No entiendo…se supone que deberían estar asustados por mi regreso y en ves de eso me felicitan **dice Brick

**-Lo consintieron, simplemente consintieron todo esto **dice Momoko

**-¿Quieres olvidarte de eso?...esta decidido, al diablo con tu pueblo….retomaremos el plan original e iremos a ver a esos goblins para que reconstruyan mi castillo y obtenga las armas suficientes para capturar este estúpido reino **planea Brick

**-Estoy de acuerdo con eso….hoy pase el día mas vergonzoso que haya tenido **dice Momoko

**-Bien, entonces vámonos **dice Brick extendiéndole la mano

**-¿Eh?...¿a donde? **pregunta Momoko

**-De vuelta al castillo donde mas, tengo que descansar después de todo esto **dice Brick

**-De acuerdo…vámonos **dice Momoko tomándole la mano a Brick

Y los dos van de regreso a el castillo de ambos para preparar su siguiente movida y poder reclamar la tierra que le pertenecía al Overlord Brick

**-¿Crees que mi familia deba vivir con nosotros también? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Si lo hacen me suicido **responde Brick

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3: Bajo Tierra

**Y continuo actualizando, disfruten mientras seco mi cerebo que fue reactivado nuevamente ^^**

Capitulo 3: Bajo Tierra

Castillo del Overlord Brick

**-¿Ya estas lista? **Pregunta Brick

**-Si tu lo dices…..¿hacia donde mi señor? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No tienes por que ser tan sarcástica, obviamente nos dirigiremos hacia el asentamiento Goblin para que reparen mi castillo **dice Brick

**-Aja…y ¿cómo planeas que lleguemos de aquí hasta acá?...tardaríamos meses **señala Momoko el mapa

**-Sencillo, con una buena montura del cual serán uno o dos días **dice Brick

**-¿Y de donde piensas sacarlo?...¿del cielo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Exactamente **dice Brick

**-Eso fue sarcasmo **dice Momoko

**-Lo se, pero de todas maneras es verdad, un segundo….*FIUUUUU*…¡HORUS! **Grita Brick

**-Hmmmm….¿pero que? **pregunta Momoko al ver una enorme sombra acercarse pero

**-Me alegra que estés aun por aquí mi fiel montura **dice Brick sosteniendo en su brazo a un halcón

**-¿Esperas que viajemos en un ave mas pequeña que tu? **pregunta Momoko

**-Oye….no deberías insultarlo, a estado en mi familia por muchas generaciones y es mas de lo que aparenta **dice Brick acariciando al halcón

**-Ya veo….¿entonces que esperamos? ** Pregunta Momoko

**-Ok…prepárate para asombrarte, ¡VAMOS A VOLAR HORUS! **Ordena Brick

**-Cri-cri…..cri-cri**

**-¿Y luego? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡TE ORDENE QUE VOLARAS CEREBRO DE PAJARO! **Grita enojado Brick

**-SKREEEEEEE-**

**-¡AHHHHHHH MI BRAZOOOO! **Grita Brick de dolor al sentir el fuerte apretón de Horus

**-Supongo que esta renuente a trabajar…¿no te parece? **Pregunta Momoko

**-A estado tanto tiempo en libertad que a olvidado su lugar…puedo arreglar eso **dice Brick con un aura maligna

**-No seas salvaje…..a lo mejor quiere algo….hey…**dice Momoko justo cuando Horus se posa en su hombro

**-Le agradas…pero eso no cambia el hecho que tiene que obedecer **dice Brick

**-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos **dice Momoko siguiendo la vista que el halcón marcaba

**-¿Su plato de comida? **Pregunta Brick

**-Ya veo, te rehúsas a trabajar hasta que estés satisfecho ¿no? **pregunta Momoko

**-Skree-**

**-Pues no habrá comida hasta que hagas tu trabajo **indica Brick

**-Es tu culpa por no cuidarlo bien y creo que es justo que lo alimentes después de tanto tiempo **dice Momoko acariciando la cabeza del halcón

**-Si alguien me puso a dormir ¿y querías que lo atendiera?…..¿hayas lógica en eso? **pregunta brick tratando de no perder la paciencia

**-Si claro, busca alguna excusa desobligado **dice Momoko

**-Te voy a….esta bien….quieres alimento para empezar tu trabajo…..muy bien, tendré que ir por ella **dice Brick

**-No es tan mala persona como se ve ¿no Horus? **Pregunta Momoko

**-¡Oye ven acá, tienes que ayudarme a traerlo! **Ordena Brick

**-Espera un poco Horus, pronto podrás de nuevo poner algo en tu estomago **dice Momoko

Mas al rato por los pasillos

**-Ya nadie respeta a alguien tan importante como yo, eso es un verdadero insulto a mi persona **refunfuña Brick

**-¿Y que clase de comida come Horus? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Carne por supuesto, pero no cualquier carne **dice Brick

**-Ya veo…..supongo que no tienes guardada por aquí ¿verdad? **pregunta Momoko

**-Por supuesto que no, ya estaría echada a perder, la necesitamos bien conservada **dice brick

**-Entonces…¿iras a comprarlo? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Eres demasiado preguntona…por supuesto, tengo algo de dinero aun en las arcas, pero eso no es el problema **dice Brick

**-¿No te alcanza para comprar carne de cordero? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Un cordero no seria suficiente alimento, ni siquiera cien…debe ser algo mas abundante y nutritivo **dice Brick

**-¿Qué clase de comida puede ser para un halcón como el? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Carne de dragón topo **responde Brick

**-¿Espera que? **pregunta Momoko

**-Ya me escuchaste…bueno aquí estamos pasa **dice Brick al abrir una puerta que conduce a unas escaleras subterráneas

**-No le veo fondo….¿estas seguro que es por aquí? **pregunta Momoko

**-Por supuesto….aun esta solido tal y como lo deje….ahora vamos que tengo prisa **ordena Brick al cargar a Momoko

**-¡Un segundo!...¿no planearas saltar verdad? **pregunta Momoko preocupada

**-Te dije que no tengo tiempo….¡sujétate! **ordena Brick saltando junto con Momoko al vacio

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Ambos van cayendo rápidamente por el hoyo revelando un largo camino de escaleras y seguían descendiendo

**-¿Cómo planeas detenernos? **Pregunta Momoko aferrada a Brick

**-¿Detenernos? **Pregunta Brick muy pensativo

**-¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOO!**

Brick extiende unas grandes alas y detiene el ascenso suavizando la caída

**-¡NO ME ASUSTES DE ESA FORMA! **ordena Momoko soltando golpes a Brick

**-¡Ya cálmate o nos caeremos de verdad, jejejeje! **Se burla Brick

Al llegar abajo

**-Listo, llegamos abajo **dice Brick

**-Si que es profundo, ya no logro ver el lugar desde donde saltamos **dice Momoko

**-Trata de no forzar tu vista, estas antorchas nos servirán, vamos que nos falta aun camino **dice Brick

Ambos comienzan a caminar un largo sendero a través de un gran agujero que se extiende por kilómetros

**-¿Hacia donde estamos caminando?...¿a una ciudad o algo así? **pregunta Momoko

**-Así es, una ciudad Scavenge para ser exacto **dice Brick

**-¿Scavenge?...me suena….no son esa población de ratas gigantes que dicen son muy peligrosas **dice Momoko

**-Exacto **responde Brick

**-¿Y POR QUE VAMOS A UN LUGAR TAN PELIGROSO? **Pregunta enojada Momoko causando un largo eco

**-Tranquilizate…..es el único lugar que obtendremos lo que buscamos, además si mal no recuerdo…siempre tienen guerras aquí abajo por el control total de su especie, pero nadie lo a logrado mantener bajo un solo régimen **dice Brick

**-¿Y si ahora si están unificados? **Pregunta Momoko

**-SI fuera así, realmente no te hubiera encontrado….estarías muerta **dice Brick

**-¿Ellos construyeron todo esto? **pregunta Momoko

**-Estos túneles ellos no los hacen, los hacen los dragones topo **dice Brick

**-Un segundo…..¿este túnel del tamaño de un castillo lo hicieron ellos? **pregunta Momoko

**-Si….y supongo que tu siguiente pregunta seria…¿cómo se obtiene su carne de tan gran monstruo?...a veces esas ratas las encuentran cuando están débiles o enfermas haciendo mas fácil su muerte, o si hay algún grupo de caza organizado y lo logran emboscar también lo pueden obtener, pero con muchas bajas **dice Brick

-¿Cómo sabes tanto? pregunta Momoko

**-Hace tiempo mis hermanos y yo peleamos contra un gran reino Scavenge el cual derrotamos y aprendimos de su cultura en el proceso, pero eso lo hicimos por pura diversión **dice Brick

**-Aun así creo que es mala idea, ¿no podemos conseguir 1000 ovejas para Horus? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Si le quieres dar también a los del pueblo, también serviría….de todas maneras ya estamos cerca **señala Brick un túnel de su tamaño el cual comienzan a cruzar

**-Se puede escuchar mucho ruido **dice Momoko

**-Solo mantente cerca de mi, no seremos visto con buenos ojos de todas formas y tal ves tengamos que someterlos **dice Brick

Al salir del túnel llegan a una gran ciudad subterránea con un castillo y varias casas además de cuevas

**-Increible…todo esto lo construyeron ellos **dice Momoko

**-No todo, debieron de haber hundido una ciudad entera para tener esto….no son precisamente conocidos por tener artesanos y constructores, si no mas bien por ser muchos además de crear armas **dice Brick

Continúan su camino hasta toparse con un puesto de vigilancia

**-¡Alto ahí! **ordena una rata con lanza

**-Yo me encargo….**dice Brick

**-Humanos….¿cuales son sus asuntos aquí en Ratville? **Pregunta el guardia

**-Nada de lo que te incumba rata **responde Brick

**-SI que eres valiente o loco para atreverte bajar aquí e insultarnos **dice el guardia

**-Hmp….a menos que quieran desaparecer de este mundo, les sugiero que se retiren de mi vista **dice Brick

**-¿Y como harás eso humano? **Pregunta el guardia

**-Solo con esta pequeña energía **dice Brick cargando su mano con una bola de energía

**-Gkkk….espera, espera, eso podría destrozar todo este lugar **dice el guardia asustado

**-Déjenlo pasar, reconozco a un ser como ese por este sitio **dice otra rata de mas rango

**-Pero señor Tuie, el señor Cheeseburger nos degollaría vivos **dice el guardia

**-A menos que puedas enfrentarte a un overlord, te sugiero que guardes silencio **ordena Tuie

**-AL menos alguien tiene cerebro en este agujero **dice Brick

**-No me malentiendas, una ves tu bajaste a estos dominios y derrocaste un imperio…..el imperio de mi familia **dice Tuie

**-Oh….¿así que buscas venganza? **Pregunta Brick

**-Por supuesto que no, no tengo el poder ni los medios para derrotarte, pero tu presencia aquí traerá consecuencias a este lugar **dice Tuie

**-Mira solo venimos aquí por carne de dragón topo, solo la tomaremos y nos iremos **dice Momoko

**-¿Para que quieren la comida de un pobre? **Pregunta uno de los guardias

**-¿Eh? **

**-Ese tipo de comida solo lo obtienen los de mas bajo nivel, ahora los mas fuertes y poderosos se regocijan con alimentos de la superficie…..dudo mucho que logren encontrar quien les de o venda, tan drástico cambio los cazadores de estas bestias dejaron de servir y ahora solo los mas hambrientos van en busca de este alimento…..seria mas sencillo que arriesgaran sus vidas en obtenerlo por ustedes mismos que adentrarse a buscarlo **dice Tuie

**-Ya habrá alguien que pueda dármelo, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo y déjame pasar **ordena Brick

**-Por supuesto…..te daré una hora **dice Tuie

**-¿Una hora para salir? **Pregunta Momoko

**-No….una hora para que yo este lejos de aquí antes de que el regente de este lugar te encuentre y comience la una batalla…..deberías saber Overlord que tu presencia solo alterara a los demás clanes que buscan tu poder **dice Tuie

**-¿Buscar? **Pregunta Momoko

**-Un idiota esparció hace tiempo de que si era derrotado podría obtener mi poder y volverse Overlord…..eso solo es una tontería **dice Brick

**-Tontería o no…..traerás problemas y yo estaré a salvo de todo esto **dice Tuie yéndose con los demás guardias que prefieren conservar sus vidas

**-Deberíamos hacerle caso y volver **dice Momoko

**-No es una opción…..solo consigamos la carne y nos iremos de aquí **dice Brick

Retoman su camino llegando a la parte mas baja y pobre de la ciudad, donde comienzan a preguntar por la carne del dragón topo, pero como les había dicho Tuie….nadie les daba información alguna o los ignoraban, cosa que Brick no podía tolerar pero no podía llamar mucho la atención hasta que

**-No vamos a hallar nada en este lugar, todo lo que recibimos son negativas **dice Momoko

**-Estas estúpidas criaturas…..se atreven a rechazar mi petición….de no ser que aun no obtengo lo que quiero ya habría reducido a cenizas este lugar **dice enojado Brick

**-Hehehehe…tranquiliza ese mal humor que tienes **dice una rata anciana, casi a perdido la piel por completo además de contar sin una oreja y parte de la cola

**-No deberías tentar tu suerte basura….si quieres morir ahora te hare el favor **dice Brick creciéndole una vena en la cabeza

**-Ya basta, solo es un anciano **dice Momoko

**-Gracias jovencita, pero no necesito que me protejas de un ser como el, ya que yo obtuve un gran premio que le dio a mi familia **dice la rata

**-¿Un premio?...hmp….¿eres de la casta cola corta eh? **pregunta Brick

**-Así es….algunos solo creen que fui una rata al servicio del antiguo regente antes de ser derrocado, soy Metz el traidor **se presenta la rata anciana

**-Traidor…..no me parece un titulo muy bueno que digamos **dice Momoko

**-Fueron llamados así por permitirme derrotar al antiguo imperio y brindarme la victoria, debido a sus mapas y puntos clave, el ejercito arraso todo y envió a las ratas devuelta a un agujero, gracias a este éxito les di la bolsa mágica Arathy….si sigues convida eso quiere decir que **dice Brick

**-Por supuesto, mi familia la a atesorado por años, esta bolsa nos permitió vivir ya que con ella obteníamos todas las riquezas que quisiéramos al robarlas **dice Metz

**-No vives como si fueras muy rico **dice Momoko

**-Mi familia no era muy precavida que digamos y cada generación gasto todo el botín dejándonos a sus descendientes en la miseria….pero siempre aguardamos tu regreso para que nos devolvieras la gloria perdida **dice Metz

**-Solo me intereso en esos tiempos derrotar a cada imperio que se oponía a mi, no planeaba regresar a nada **dice Brick

**-Bueno, pero regresaste al final, buscando esto…**dice Metz mostrando una carne muy bien conservada

**-Carne de dragón topo….supongo que no es lo único que tienes **dice Brick

**-Por supuesto….esta aquí adentro, en Arathy **dice Metz sacando de detrás de el una bolsa común y corriente para los ojos incrédulos

**-¿Y que quieres a cambio?...tampoco eran conocidos por ser caritativos **dice Brick

**-Ya somos muy pocos de la familia, asegúranos un mejor lugar para vivir y te lo daré **dice Metz

**-Olvídalo anciano, solo lo tomare de ti **dice Brick

**-No si olvidaste la palabra clave para usarlo **dice Metz

**-Leviart-**

Súbitamente la bolsa suelta un resplandor del cual deja sorprendido a Metz además de preocupado

**-No es posible….¿después de tanto aun te acuerdas? **Pregunta Metz

**-¿Crees que olvidaría algo como eso?...ahora entrégamelo todo y perezcan tu y lo que resta de tu casta **dice Brick

**-Grrrrrr….**

**-Espera…..Metz, entréganosla y te prometo que tendrán un lugar y un trabajo en nuestro hogar **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué?...¿pero quien eres jovencita para decirme eso? **pregunta Metz

**-Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi, general de las fuerzas del Overload y futura reina **responde Momoko

**-Te estas tomando este papel muy enserio….yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí **dice Brick

**-Aquí tiene mi señora y se lo agradezco mucho **dice Metz entregándole la bolsa Arathy

**-¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO? **Pregunta Brick enojado

**-Suficiente…..ahora reúne a los tuyos y diríjanse hacia el castillo **ordena Momoko

**-Lo hare mi señora, por fin mi linaje volverá a tener la gloria del pasado **dice Metz alejándose rápidamente

**-Es una buena persona…o rata…lo que sea **dice Momoko

**-SI tu lo dices…pero por lo menos ya obtuvimos lo que buscamos ahora vámonos **ordena Brick

**-¿Se van tan pronto?**

**-¿Quién dijo eso? **pregunta Brick

**-Cuando me dijeron que había humanos en mis dominios me sentí insultado, cuando me dijeron que no me traían regalos me sentí enojado, pero cuando supe que era el Overlord en persona….eso me alegro mi día **

De repente de las azoteas y calles se empezaron a llenar de ratas soldados con ballestas, armas de fuego y armas punzocortantes, todos bloqueando cualquier intento de escape

**-Parece que tenemos el privilegio de conocer al rey de este basurero **dice Brick

**-Tus halagos no te salvaran Overlord **dice una gran rata gorda en armadura

**-Lamento que no nos hayamos presentado con usted, pero teníamos prisa y…..**explica Momoko

**-¡Silencio horrible criatura! **Ordena el líder

**-¡HORRIBLE!...¿TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO ULTIMAMENTE? **Pregunta enojada Momoko

**-Mi apariencia es de lo mas formidable, es por eso que soy el regente de esta ciudad su líder, su presidente Cheeseburger **

**-No me importa si eres siquiera la reina del lugar, no tengo tiempo de estarte escuchando **dice Brick

**-Tal como esperaba de la reacción de un Overlord al borde de su muerte **dice Cheeseburger

**-En tus sueños **dice Brick

**-Ustedes dos no saldrán convida de este lugar y obtendré tu poder para gobernar el mundo subterráneo y después a la superficie hahahahaha **se rie Cheeseburger

**-Te tengo malas noticias, no eres el único **dice Brick

**-¿Qué? **pregunta Cheeseburger

La tierra comienza a temblar, como si fuera un terremoto y cada una de las paredes se desquebraja empezando a destruir la ciudad por la llegada de varios ejércitos

**-¡AUN LADO, YO COWBOY MOUSE RECLAMO EL PODER DEL OVERLORD!**

**-¡NADIE MERECE ESE PODER MAS QUE TRAPRAT, DEL CLAN DE LOS VENENOS!**

**-¡EL CLAN SMACKRAT RECLAMA ESE PODER POR SER LA MAS FUERTE DE TODAS!**

**-¿COMO SE ATREVEN A ENTRAR EN MIS DOMIOS?...¡PAGARAN CARO CON SUS VIDAS! **

Una gran batalla empieza dejando claro que esa ciudad había llegado a su fin, solo se escuchaban ruidos de combates y de chillidos de ratas moribundas mientras Brick y Momoko se escabullían en medio de la batalla

**-¡ATRAPENLOS, LOS QUIERO CON VIDA!**

**-¿A dónde piensas llevarme la próxima ves? **pregunta Momoko corriendo mientras tiene la bolsa Arathy aun en su poder

**-Créeme, conozco muchos lugares como este **responde Brick

Mientras se abren camino los el techo comienza a caer ya que al estar al máximo de su capacidad, no podía soportar tan semejante combate y comienza a caerse el techo indicando que arriba de ellos había un lago o algo parecido ya que comienza a inundarse

**-¡Rápido comienza a subir! **Ordena Brick mientras se abre paso entre tanto soldado que ya no sabe contra quien pelea

El nivel del agua comienza a subir rápidamente y la batalla se detiene para escapar de tan semejante final pero algunas ratas aun perseguían a Brick y a Momoko

**-¡No dejen que escapen! **

**-¡Nos van a alcanzar! **Indica Momoko

**-Descuida, de todas maneras no volveremos aquí…¡Chakra Crush! **Lanza Brick su chakra que rápidamente destruye el túnel bloqueando el camino a sus perseguidores y perdiéndose entre los túneles

Más al rato

**-Mis señores….me alegra que regresen a salvo **dice Metz

**-Veo que trajiste a tu clan **dice Brick

**-Así es….el clan del Tailshadow, los últimos de esta generación están a tu servicio **dice Metz hincándose junto al resto del clan

**-Me agrada esto…así que….¿cual es el trabajo que les ibas a asignar? **Pregunta Brick

**-Es sencillo, algún día uno de esos clanes hallaran este pasaje y trataran de usarlo para llegar y conquistar lo que haya arriba, así que su misión será proteger este sitio y podrán vivir en las escaleras como su nuevo hogar **dice Momoko

**-Un trabajo digno para nosotros, puede contar con nosotros para noble tarea…el espacio, el ambiente…es adecuado para que mi clan vuelva a nacer **dice Metz

**-Cualquier cosa que requieran pueden pedirlo…..por ahora dejaremos que se instalen, todavía tenemos mas viajes por realizar **dice Momoko

**-Ok….agárrate fuerte **ordena Brick sacando nuevamente sus alas y asciende junto con Momoko el largo camino hacia el castillo

**-¿Ejecutaremos el plan?...¿acabaremos con el Overlord? **Pregunta uno de los miembros del clan

**-No….ese era el plan pero…ahora que la conocí a ella….supongo que hay un mejor futuro estar al servicio de la reina que imponer nuestro propio impero…de todas maneras funcionamos mejor detrás de bambalinas que estar enfrente del publico….así que ya la escucharon, preparen todo….llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar y tenemos unas largas escaleras que defender **ordena Metz dejando caer una daga del cual planeaba enterrársela a Brick cuando pudiera

El camino del Overlord Brick continúa pavimentando su camino para devolver a su antiguo reino a su cúspide nuevamente, pero retos aun más peligrosos lo aguardan y los secretos detrás de su encierro del sueño serán revelados


	4. Chapter 4: Terror in the sky

**Soy como una pila, y sigo y sigo y si-go...batery low X( (el 10 de este mes subire uno especial ya que es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ustedes)**

Capitulo 4: Terror in the sky

-Ok, espero eso haya sido suficiente dice Brick

-Después de lo que pasamos, ¿cómo no va serlo? Pregunta Momoko

-Solo esperemos que se lo acabe y nos podremos ir indica Brick

-Es mucha carne la que teníamos, ¿cuánto puede….comer…un…a-v-e….de….ese….tamaño? pregunta Momoko al ver que en segundos la carne desaparece por completo

-Bueno, ahora estamos listos dice Brick

-Me he quedados sin palabras dice Momoko

-Y aun no has visto lo mejor dice Brick

-Ackkkk

-¡Vamos Horus! Ordena Brick lanzando hacia arriba al fiel halcón

Horus empieza a crecer desmesuradamente a lo que podría ser el tamaño de una casa de dos pisos

-Ok, subamos ordena Brick

-A-a-a-a-a-a-a

-No tenemos tiempo para que te quedes baboseando, sube ordena Brick a Momoko que se queda sorprendida

Ambos suben en Horus y el ave comienza a aletear y ascender hacia el cielo avanzando hacia donde le indica su señor

-¡Es muy alto! Indica Momoko sujetándose de Brick

-¿Acaso le temes a las alturas? Pregunta Brick

-¡Ahora si! responde Momoko

-Tranquila, será un viaje tranquilo….a menos que haga esto dice Brick

Horus comienza a hacer piruetas en el aire así como atravesar las nubes a máxima velocidad

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Incluso el gran Halcón se queda volteado hacia abajo dejando caer a ambos pasajeros de su espalda

-¡ESTOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR! Grita Momoko

-ZZZzzzzzzzz

Pero en segundos Horus los alcanza y vuelven a retomar el vuelo

-¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo! Advierte Momoko

-Ok, ok…que aburrida dice Brick

Cuando llega la noche continúan su vuelo y Momoko se duerme en los brazos de Brick mientras el continua observando los lugares

-Es increíble que todo lo que era mio se perdiera…..dice Brick

-Ackkk

-Lo se…..pero una ves que haya arreglado todo lo de aquí, buscare a mis hermanos y rearmare el imperio del Overlord, entonces mi momento de gloria estará completa dice Brick

-Ackk?

-Si, al lado de ella también….te diré un secreto…..mientras estaba durmiendo, ella apareció en mi mente…..no creas que fue casualidad que nos encontráramos…ya estaba destinada a mi dice Brick mientras pasa su mano sobre la cabeza de Momoko

Al día siguiente

-*Ajummmm*

-Vaya, por fin despiertas dice Brick

-¿Ya llegamos? Pregunta Momoko aun adormilada

-No…tenemos un problema indica Brick

-Así….¿que es? pregunta Momoko

-Esas montañas…..tenemos que cruzarlas pero hay demasiada niebla dice Brick

-Ya veo….es mejor si cruzamos por otro lado si no puede Horus pasar por ahí dice Momoko

-Horus puede pasar bien con esa niebla, es solo que no recuerdo muy bien que hay en estas montañas dice Brick

-¿Algo malo o algo bueno? Pregunta Momoko

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea responde Brick

-Entonces no hay que arriesgarnos, podemos rodear la montaña…así de simple dice Momoko

-Eso seria buena idea, si no hubiera poblados haya abajo indica Brick

-¿Y? pregunta Momoko

-Veamos….gente asustadiza mas ave gigante sobrevolando el lugar igual a desastre dice Brick

-Ya veo….grave situación dice Momoko

-Si….no quiero tener a "héroes" detrás de nosotros…..es muy molesto eso dice Brick

-Si…..tampoco quisiera tener que toparme con la ley dice Momoko

-Solo queda una solución…..atravesar dice Brick

-¿No dijiste que podría ser malo eso? pregunta Momoko

-Descuida….¿que problema podría pasar? Pregunta Brick

Horus sigue el vuelo cruzando la niebla que es tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, la visibilidad para ellos es casi nula a excepción de Horus quien vuela a través de la montaña esquivando cualquier formación rocosa, pero…

-CREEEKKKK-

-¿Qué-que-que-que fue eso? pregunta Momoko

-Solo fue el viento, no debes de ser tan miedosa dice Brick

-CROOOOKKK-

-¿O-tra…ves….el…..vi-ento? Pregunta Momoko

-No…eso no fue el viento responde Brick tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido

-¿Tal ves debamos regresar? Pregunta Momoko

-De nada serviría, debemos de continuar indica Brick

-CREEEEEKKK-

-¡CUIDADO! grita Momoko al ver una criatura gigante salir de la niebla

Horus lo esquiva a tiempo pero se acercan mas criaturas de menos tamaño a su alrededor

-Terrordactiles…eso es….y creí que se me había olvidado, esta montaña esta habitada por Terrordactiles, criaturas con escamas que pueden volar y tienen sus nidos en este lugar…por eso es muy peligroso volar por aquí dice Brick muy orgulloso

-¡Oh!...¿en serio?...¡ENTONCES POR QUE LO ESTAMOS CRUZANDO AHORA! reclama Momoko

-CROOOOKKK-

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Horus empieza a volar rápidamente a pesar de no tener visibilidad del lugar pero sus habilidades salen a relucir volando tan bien como los Terrodactiles que vivian en el lugar

-¡Tranquila, si salimos de sus terrenos estaremos bien! dice Brick

-¿Y si no salimos? Pregunta Momoko

-Fue un gusto conocerte responde Brick

-Esto no me esta pasando dice Momoko

Horus empieza a dar piruetas y demás demostraciones de vuelo mientras tiene a los Terrordactiles detrás de el, incluso uno de gran tamaño que casi mide como Horus

-¡JAMAS LO LOGRAREMOS! Grita Momoko

-Hmmmm…..tal ves si responde Brick

Brick se para y toma su Chakra y lo arroja hacia arriba creando un agujero que deja pasar la luz solar y esto hace que los Terrordactiles se hagan a un lado

-¿Pero que? pregunta Momoko

-Sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz, por eso solo salen de noche y de dia se ocultan en la niebla explica Brick

-Ya veo…entonces iluminemos un poco el lugar dice Momoko

-¡HYPER BLOSSOM!

-¡Espero les guste la luz!...¡Hole Chakra! Grita Brick lanzando su chakra nuevamente hacia arriba creando un enorme agujero que aleja a los mas pequeños pero el grande no cede en su persecución

-Creo un solo agujero no podrá detener a este dice Momoko

-Tienes razón…..¿que dilema no? pregunta Brick

-¿Por qué lo tienes que tomar como si fuera algo divertido? Pregunta Momoko

-Siempre hay que vivir con el peligro, eso le da sabor a nuestras vidas dice Brick

-Para ti estará bien, ¡Pero no para mi!...¡Cupcake Spin! Lanza su yo-yo Momoko abriendo un nuevo agujero que golpea el ojo del gran Terrordactile y lo atonta solo un poco

-Buen tiro felicita Brick

-¡Aun no acabo!...¡ Sweet Explosives Spin! Grita Momoko lanzando varias veces el yo-yo, creando un infinidad de agujeros que logran todos dar en los ojos del Terrordactile lo cual provoca que se estrelle en las rocas provocando una avalancha

-¡Oh oh! Dice Brick

-Tee hee….mi culpa dice Momoko

-¡Sácanos de aquí Horus! Ordena Brick

Horus obedece y comienza a esquivar los escombros que caen y provocan una gran conmoción que no pasa desapercibida por lo habitantes que vivían cerca

-¿Qué es ese sonido?

-Proviene de la montaña

-¡Oh dios!

-Como si no fuera bastante malo cuando bajan por las noches esas criaturas

De repente, sale un gran ave de la niebla volando a gran velocidad y varias rocas caen alrededor de la montaña que por fortuna, no caen encima de los poblados

-Creí que íbamos a morir

-¿Eso fue un ave gigante?

-Escuchen….ya no se escuchan esas criaturas

-El derrumbe debió haberlos afectado mucho

-Que suerte, podremos descansar un poco de ellos mientras atienden nuestra petición de librarnos de esa plaga

Mas adelante

-*uffff* Eso estuvo cerca dice Momoko

-Tranquila, ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino dice Brick

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto? Pregunta Momoko

-Lo dudo….de todas maneras no me quedare por aquí para averiguarlo responde Brick mientras se alejan mas del lugar con dirección a el asentamiento goblin

Mientras

-Miren, llega el ejercito del rey

-Alabado sean los dioses

-¡No teman gente, ya que el caballero Sakamoto a llegado a librarlos de el mal que los aqueja en estas montañas! Dice un caballero en armadura que representa al reinado actual del lugar

-Que bueno que vino caballero Sakamoto, hace unas horas una gran avalancha se produjo y no sabemos realmente que sucede ahí arriba

-Descuide, llegare al fondo de este asunto, dice el caballero

-¡CUIDADO!

-TUMP-

-¿Pero que?

-Es el líder de los Terrordactiles….a sido derrotado

-Increíble…..¿que clase de persona derrotaría a semejante monstruo? Se pregunta Sakamoto

-¿O sea que usted no podría?

-No sean ridículos, claro que podría hahahaha se ríe histéricamente el caballero

-(susurro) Señor….no le parece raro que hace unos días del cielo cayo el bandido que buscábamos y cayo directamente en el calabozo….¿no es demasiada coincidencia? Pregunta uno de los soldados del caballero

-(susurro) Ahora no responde Sakamoto

-Supongo que ya no habrá necesidad de sus servicios….de todas maneras gracias por venir

-¿Eh?...¿por que? pregunta el caballero

-Bueno...su líder era el que obligaba a los demás a atacar los poblados, pero ya que fue derrotado la paz volverá a reinar por aquí

-Ah…entiendo…..(otra ves mi oportunidad de fama se a perdido) piensa muy triste el caballero

-(susurro) No se preocupe señor, ya tendrá su oportunidad

-Y todo se lo debemos a esa gran ave

-¿Cuál ave? Pregunta Sakamoto

-Una gran ave salio de la niebla….creo que llevaba unas personas encima de el, pero que ridículo ¿no?...¿que persona podría dominar a una bestia como esa?

-Si…según recuerdo…regresemos al castillo, cuando requieran ayuda del reino, no duden en pedirlo (una gran ave ¿eh?...creo haber leído sobre eso) piensa el caballero mientras se aleja con sus hombres del lugar

¿Qué papel tendrá este singular personaje en el futuro?...pues lean la continuación :P


	5. Chapter 5: Kosen

**Ojala no tuviera tantas historias...iria mas rapido pero ni modo, mi mente no se detiene al momento de escribir algo...O.O# me duele la cabeza...disfrutenlo**

Capítulo 5: Kozen

-Ya casi llegamos, muy pronto recuperare a aquellos que me pertenecen dice Brick

-Si fuiste malos con ellos, no creo que estén muy ansiosos dice Momoko

-Tonterías, ellos me deben respeto…además solo sirven para trabajos laboriosos o carne de cañón, no son muy inteligentes…veras que cuando lleguemos a su pequeño poblado me comprenderás dice Brick

-Pues yo no veo que sea un pequeño poblado en realidad dice Momoko

Ambos llegan a una ciudad de metal con grandes chimeneas y engranajes, además de una gran cantidad de aparatos extraños y gente de toda clase comerciando con ellos

-Lo admito, creo que después de todo no querrán regresar dice Brick

-Creo que habrá que bajar en una de esas plataformas, ¡baja Horus! Ordena Momoko

El gran ave obedece su orden y baja en una plataforma de aterrizaje donde son recibidos cortésmente

-¡Bienvenidos sean a la ciudad Goblin de Kozen, donde sus sueños tienen un costo! Dice un goblin vestido de etiqueta

-Muchas gracias, son muy amistosos dice Momoko

-Nuestros modales son muy refinados, son 50g dice el goblin extendiendo su mano a Brick

-¿Qué? pregunta Brick

-El uso de la plataforma tiene un costo, así como el cuidado de su montura dice el goblin

-¿Acaso sabes con quien hablas? Pregunta Brick

-Realmente no, pero desearía que fuera mas amable, no quisiera tener que llamar a seguridad dice el goblin

-¿Y que clase de seguridad podrían tener aquí? pregunta Brick

-TUMP-

-¿Qué fue eso? pregunta Momoko

-TUMP….ZRRRRRRR-

-¿Qué clase de artefacto es eso? pregunta Brick observando a dos grandes maquinas llegar junto al anfitrión

-Estos son supercortadoras 50000, muy buenas para talar gracias a sus filosas navajas y también sirven para asegurar la seguridad y paz en la ciudad dice el goblin

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme con esta lata? Pregunta Brick

-Espera….¿y si solo pagamos el uso de la plataforma?...no es necesario que cuiden a nuestra montura dice Momoko mientras Horus regresa a su forma pequeña posándose en el hombro de Momoko

-Una soberbia ave tienen ahí, Epus es su raza….muy codiciada ya que no hay muchos, si desean venderlo, conozco algunos que pagarían muy bien por el dice el goblin

-Primero perdería un ojo antes que Horus…..entonces….dice Momoko

-Solo serian 10g señorita dice el goblin

-Creo tener aquí…..tenga, y ¿podría indicarnos algún sitio de construcción?, requerimos realizar unas reparaciones dice Momoko

-Por supuesto, en el área de artesanos podrán encontrar a alguien que los ayude, pero espero traigan suficiente dinero, que pasen un buen día….por cierto un consejo joven, trate de no meterse en problemas advierte el goblin dejando a la pareja sola

-Chsss….podría haber acabado con ellos dice Brick

-Lo mejor será no hacer nada tonto como eso, además está claro que no vendrán por la fuerza o simplemente por que seas el overlord, por su actitud son muy codiciosos…si les pagamos podremos reparar el castillo dice Momoko

-¿Acaso ves que estoy hecho de dinero?, las arcas que tenemos no serán suficientes para eso….esperaba traerlos a mi manera dice Brick

-Vamos, se optimista….¿cuánto podrían cobrarte? Pregunta Momoko

Luego

-¡50000000000g! grita Momoko

-Es por la mano de obra, las herramientas, el transporte y demás cosas para que todo este en regla dice el goblin obrero

-¿No podria hacernos una rebaja? Pregunta Momoko

-HAHAHAHAHA…es muy graciosa señorita, pero le aseguro que le estoy haciendo un precio especial…..hay quienes le cobrarían mas, piénsenlo y luego me avisan dice el goblin obrero

-Es mucho lo que piden… dice Momoko

-¿Ya podemos tratar a mi manera? Pregunta Brick

-¿Has visto el tamaño de esas cosas?...por lo menos conté 20 en lo que estábamos aquí, y puede haber mas dice Momoko

-Solo hay que intimidarlos un poco y listo dice Brick

-Si claro…intimidarlos te proporcionara lo que buscas…es curiosos que esta gente tenga el dinero suficiente para pagar todo esto dice Momoko

-Si lo has notado, todos ellos son nobles o bandidos con muchas riquezas…..¿podríamos asaltarlos? Pregunta Brick

-Si, por su descripción que me acabas de dar, es una buena idea dice sarcásticamente Momoko

-"No esto, no aquello"….a este paso seremos ancianos cuando consigamos recobrar mi imperio dice Brick

-Espera…¿ves lo que hace ese pequeño? Pregunta Momoko mientras observan como uno de los comerciantes era despojado de su dinero mientras esta distraído

-¡OYE TU! señala Momoko

El pequeño goblin se da cuenta que fue descubierto y empieza a huir entre la gente

-¡Hay que detenerlo! Dice Momoko

-¿Para que?...no es nuestro problema, ¿a dónde vas? Pregunta Brick mientras Momoko trata de alcanzar al pequeño ladrón

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

Momoko persigue al ladrón por las calles de la enorme ciudad, pasando por varias estructuras mecánicas y tubos hasta que este se deja caer por una rampa que lleva hacia las profundidades de la ciudad

-¡No escaparas! Dice Momoko lanzándose también mientras Horus se queda arriba

Como si fuera un largo tobogán, empieza a descender rápidamente y Momoko en ves de estar asustada, se queda maravillada ya que los goblin construyeron su ciudad encima de las otras que habrían construido, era como una pintura de las épocas pasadas hasta que llega hasta abajo

-¡AHHHHH!...uffffff…eso fue muy largo, ¿hacia donde habrá huido? Se pregunta Momoko observando hacia todas las direcciones posibles

El lugar del fondo estaba lleno de basura y metal, además de aparatos inservibles….es como si hubiera llegado al basurero de la ciudad misma, cosa que era realmente

Momoko empieza a recorrer el lugar sin hallar al pequeño, pero de pronto es emboscada por otros goblins

-¡ALTO!

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!

-Maldición dice Momoko al estar siendo apuntada por armas que ella desconocía

-¿Eres una espía de ese bribón de Flitz?, ¿o una cazarecompensas que ha venido por nuestras cabezas? Pregunta uno de los goblins

-Ni una de las dos cosas, solo soy una persona que vino persiguiendo a un ladrón dice Momoko

-Entonces te crees una heroína ¿eh?...pues te recomendamos irte de este lugar, no son bienvenidos aquellos que nos ven como la paria de la sociedad dice otro goblin

-Eso no es cierto…..solo que no es correcto robar dice Momoko

-Aquí abajo la vida es muy dura, incluso para criar a nuestras familias, si robamos o no realmente no es tu problema….¡márchate o si no! amenaza el goblin

-SKREEEEEEEE-

-¡ARGGGGGGG!-

-¡HORUS!

Horus llega al rescate embistiendo a los goblins y creándole una brecha para que escape

-¡DETENGANLA!

-BANG-BANG-

-¡AHHHH!...¿pero que es lo que están usando? Se pregunta Momoko al ver como pequeñas piezas de metal salen disparadas de esas extrañas armas

-BANG-BANG-

-A buena hora se me ocurrió bajar así solamente dice Momoko poniéndose a cubierto detrás de una placa de metal

-BANG-BANG-

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE RINDAS, ESTAS RODEADA!

-¿Y ahora que hago? Se pregunta Momoko

-¡NADIE LA AMENAZA A MENOS QUE SEA YO! grita Brick dejándose caer como piedra al sitio donde estaban

-BOOOOMMMM-

-*cof*cof*cof* Brick dice Momoko

-¿Estas bien? pregunta Brick

-Si….gracias por venir dice Momoko

-Eres una tonta, ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí abajo? Pregunta Brick

-Lo lamento, supongo que me deje llevar dice Momoko

-¡LLEGO OTRO!

-¡NO IMPORTA LO HAREMOS COLADERA!

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

-Pero…señor Eridur, ellos vienen aquí a enfrentarnos y nos atacan

-Nosotros fuimos los primero en atacarlos, además….el muchacho robo para que su familia pudiera comer, algo noble pero no somos como las basuras de arriba para hacerlo de esa manera dice un anciano goblin

-Que alivio, por un segundo creí que esto podría ponerse peor dice Momoko

-Aun no acaba, tengo asuntos con esta casta…si mal no recuerdo…ese emblema pertenece a los esclavos de Barhir, los que usaba para hacer los trabajos pesados dice Brick

-El overlord mismo viene a reclamar lo que era suyo, lo lamento…pero como vera ya no somos de ayuda para usted, antes nos obligaba a trabajar, cosa que fue beneficiosa cuando hayamos un mineral que nos hizo mas inteligentes, por lo que cuando desapareció ganamos nuestra libertad y empezamos a formar una fuerte y prospera economía mundial…pero luego la casta se separó y los que gobernábamos fuimos derrocados y pusieron a alguien mas ambicioso a cargo lo que logro lo que ustedes ven, la ciudad en desarrollo de Kozen explica Eridur

-Ya veo, fueron exiliados….y no son más que basura de su propia ambición….patético dice Brick

-Tal ves, pero al momento de ser exiliados no podíamos volver a vivir como antes y nos marcaron con la marca de los esclavos, ahora vivimos de las miserias y estamos en declive dice Eridur

-Si son tan inteligentes como dicen basuras, ¿entonces por que no se largan de este lugar? pregunta Brick

-¿A dónde podemos ir?, además el actual líder Flitz nos tiene atados aquí, no dejara que salgamos de aquí tan fácil dice Eridur

-Pueden volver al castillo y formar un nuevo hogar ahí dice Momoko

-¡Nunca!...nuestros ancestros fueron tratados como basura y volver a lo mismo será igual que aquí dice Eridur

-Les prometo que no será nada de eso, serán tratados con respeto y se les dará un trabajo…. además de un lugar al que puedan llamar hogar dice Momoko

-¿Acaso deja que sus lacayos hablen por usted overlord? Pregunta Eridur

-Ella es tu reina…así que si ella te promete eso, ten la seguridad que así se hará dice Brick

-¿Reina?...vaya cambio de eventos…..entonces supongo que le creeré su palabra, pero tendrá que hacer una simple prueba dice Erudin

-¿Cuál es? pregunta momoko

-Fritz nos a quitado todo, es lógico que lo queremos de vuelta…pero lo único que queremos es nuestra libertad, hagan que firme el contrato de liberación y entonces estaremos a su disposición reina mía dice Erudin

-Ya veo, si el sabe que entramos en contacto con ustedes, hara lo imposible para que hagamos eso dice Momoko

-¿Entonces? pregunta Brick

-Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a tu manera dice Momoko

-Esas palabras me encantan demasiado, será divertido asaltar este lugar dice Brick

-Tengan cuidado, tiene a su disposición varias máquinas además de soldados…..llegar a el no les será sencillo y aun así les tendrá de seguro alguna trampa lista dice Erudin

-Solo tengan listo todo para irnos, no tardaremos demasiado dice Brick

-Entiendo…..para subir a la superficie tendrán que ir por ese camino, el chico Loft los guiara y les mostrara varios caminos que les servirá para llegar al sitio donde Fritz controla todo indica Erudin

-Ya veo, lamento haberte perseguido….pero robar no es bueno dice Momoko

-Lo siento….reina mia dice Loft

-Luego podrán hablar con mas calma cuando no tengamos trabajo que hacer, vámonos ya….Horus….vigila los cielos, tengo el presentimiento que no solo por tierra el asunto estará feo ordena Brick

-¡Regresaremos por ustedes! dice Momoko mientras suben por un tubo de agua hacia arriba

-¿Enserio cree que lo lograran?

-Si las historias de nuestra gente sobre el son ciertas, ten la seguridad que lo hara…..preparemos entonces el invento que teníamos para emergencias ordena Erudin

En una pantalla rudimentaria un gran goblin observa los planes que habían formulado, gracias a una "cámara" y se prepara para recibir a sus huéspedes muy especiales….


	6. Chapter 6: Workersdone

**Bueno...ya saben como esta esto de el trabajo y la escuela...poco tiempo para divertirse y escribir...pero sigo aqui...aun...y estoy preparando el cap 50 de dragoner ^^**

Capitulo 6: Workers…done

En las tuberías de Kozen

-¿Cuánto mas tendremos que seguir por aquí?...ya comienza a apestar se queja Momoko

-Lo lamento, pero es mejor cruzar por aquí….así llegaremos rápido contra Fritz dice Lotf

-Un ataque subterráneo ¿eh? dice Brick

-Por este camino llegaremos a sus baños y nos podremos meter por ahí….el único problema sera el olor indica Lotf

-Tienes razón, ya me están mareando dice Momoko

-Me agrada este olor, es el olor de la victoria dice Brick

-A veces me pregunto si elegí bien dice Momoko

-Aunque no hubieras querido,, no tenias elección dice Brick

-Por favor, hay que concentrarnos….luego podrán tener su pelea de esposos dice Lotf

-No es mi esposo todavía, solo somos prometidos responde Momoko

-Si así vamos a estar cuando estemos casados, mejor huyo dice Brick

-Eso hubieras hecho hace mucho…..ahora no me dejaras plantada dice muy molesta Momoko

-¿Quién te entiende? Pregunta Brick

-Silencio….escuchen…estamos cerca indica Lotf

-¿Y que es lo que provoca ese sonido? Pregunta Momoko

-Eso….son tubos de desagüe y de basura….todo cae hacia donde estábamos dice Lotf

-Viven en la basura de otros…eso no es bueno para nadie dice Momoko

-Tal vez…..o tal ves así sea mas barato mantenerlos dice Brick

-No pienses en esas cosas dice Momoko parándose debajo de un tubo

-¡No se pare ahí! advierte Lotf

-FLOWSSSSSSS-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA se burla Brick al ver que le cayo agua del desagüe a Momoko

-Pufff…¡ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO! Reclama Momoko

-No para ti pero para mi…..HAHAHAHA se burla Brick parándose debajo de otro tubo

-CRASH-

-Y bien merecido te lo tienes dice Momoko después de que a Brick le cayera basura encima

-Que asco….oh mira, una pierna de pollo….Yum-Yum dice Brick

-Que asqueroso eres dice Momoko

-Es por aquí, vamos no se atrasen ordena Lotf

Los tres comienzan a subir por un desagüe que tira un poco de agua, al llegar se asoman por un rejilla que muestra un baño completamente blanco de mármol, con fuentes y todas las cosas de baño

-Rápido, pasemos por aquí ahora que no hay nadie dice Lotf

Al abrir la rejilla activan una alarma silenciosa que alerta a los guardias, pero tenían instrucciones precisas de dejarlos pasar, ya adentro del gran baño se asoman por la puerta y después de checar que estaba despejado comienzan a recorrer el corredor, el lugar parecía un castillo ya que tenia muchas pinturas, alfombras de pared a pared, muchas estatuas y muebles muy finos además de caros

-Vaya que se da la gran vida dice Momoko

-Lo hace gracias a todo lo que cobra por las cosas….incluso a vendido a su propia gente para obtener mas dinero dice lotf

-Hmmmm…

-Espero no estés pensando en hacer lo mismo dice Momoko

-Uno nunca sabe responde Brick

-Ya llegamos….fue muy fácil esto dice Lotf

-Estén preparados…..puede ser una trampa dice Momoko

-¿Una trampa?...al contrario mi querida señorita, es una bienvenida

De repente las puertas se abren mostrando un gran salón y en medio de todo esto esta una silla donde esta sentado un regordete Goblin muy grande (a pesar de que los goblins no alcanzan un tamaño tan grande)

-Tu debes de ser Fritz señala Momoko

-Así señorita, yo soy quien rige este prospero lugar y proveo de tecnología a las demás culturas subdesarrolladas dice Fritz

-¡Lo único que haces es dejar a la miseria a tu pueblo y solo aquellos que se inclinen ante ti obtienen tus favores! Reclama Loft

-Eso mi joven goblin es hacer negocios, toda nuestra tecnología se agota debido a un problema, mi familia solo vio una oportunidad para brillar y unir a los goblins bajo una sola bandera y crear esto….que los tuyos crean que es un error tener tal paraíso es una tontería explica Fritz

-Cada vida es muy valiosa, mas que el dinero o el poder…..si tu familia trajo prosperidad a tu especie, no lo hizo equitativamente dice Momoko

-¿Pero que no es lo mismo que viene a buscar aquí el gran Overlord?...¿venir a esclavizar a sus antiguos vasallos?...se quienes son y se quienes el, no es diferente de mi dice Fritz

-Bueno….el….trata de decir algo Momoko pero no haya las palabras adecuadas

-¿Lo ves?….somos prácticamente iguales dice Fritz

-¡Hablas de igualdad!...¿quieres compararte con alguien que si es poderoso tenga riquezas o no?...estamos muy lejos para que te iguales a mi gordito indica brick

-Grrrrr

-Ustedes crearon solo algo que pudo haberlos hecho mejores…..pero me doy cuenta de que eso va en declive e intentan vender la chatarra inservible que francamente, ya ni saben como funcionan, ¿por eso le temes a los que son como el? Pregunta Brick

-¿Temerle yo a esas basuras? pregunta Fritz

-Les temes por que no han perdido por completo la inteligencia que los hizo brillar una vez…..y que algún día tomen lo que les pertenece…..por eso los mantienes separados de los demás….para que mueran y ya no sean un problema para ti dice Brick

-Jejejeje…HAHAHAHAHA….¡brillante, no esperaba menos del mismo overlord!...en eso tienes razón….por eso siempre los tengo vigilados y descubrí que tienen un aparato novedoso del cual podríamos beneficiar tu y yo dice Fritz

-Continua

-¡Brick!...¿que haces? pregunta Momoko

-Guarda silencio….es como dice el, son negocios dice Brick

-Me parece excelente que sepas poner en su lugar a aquellos que te sirven…pues veras….mis espeias me han informado que es un aparato único que solo los gnomos han logrado hacer, viajar a cualquier parte del mundo en tan solo un instante….te imaginas cuánto cuesta esto…..millones…..un ejército quiere conquistar rápidamente un reino, no hay problema…..sera en segundos….que intentas escapar de tus perseguidores, tendrán que buscarte hasta el fin del mundo….son tantas las posibilidades y ceros que se le pueden agregar dice Fritz

-Hmmm….¿cuando planeaban decirme esto? pregunta Brick

-Este…..bueno….realmente no sabia que existía dice Loft

-Mientes

-Estábamos preparados para irnos, pero si él no nos libera, no habrá sitio en donde quedarnos ya que mandaría caza recompensas por nosotros y tampoco pensábamos que tu llegarías, además sabemos que nos quieres devuelta como tus esclavos….cambiar un amo por otro no es la forma de vida que queremos, queremos ser libres explica Loft

-Pero pueden serlo…..les di mi palabra dice Momoko

-Lo sabemos, pero aun así no podemos confiarnos…y el lo esta demostrando dice Loft

-Chsss….no me gustan los traidores….¿de cuanto estamos hablando exactamente? Pregunta Brick

-¡Brick! grita Momoko

-¡Silencio! Ordena Fritz

Del suelo salen dos robots supercortadoras 50000 que acorralan a Momoko y a Lotf

-Ya podemos continuar…¿Qué te parecen 5000000? Pregunta Fritz

-Me parece muy bajo para lo que vas a obtener, si lo quieres deberás ofrecerme mas dice Brick

-Entonces 10000000 seran suficientes, además de un 10% sobre cada copia que logremos reproducir con éxito dice Flitz

-Me parece bien…..muy bien dice Brick

-¡No hagas esto! dice Momoko

-Entonces solo firma el contrato que tengo aquí y todo estará listo…podras dirigir a mis guardias personales a que te ayuden a esto….pero claro tu no lo necesitas, solo seria por precaución dice Flitz

-¿Dudas de mi?...me parece bien, si esas tenemos entonces tu firma el mio…..anote cada palabra que dijiste y solo requiere tu sello dice Brick mostrando un pergamino

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? Pregunta Flitz

-Léelo tu mismo…ganare una fortuna y tal vez utilice ese invento para mis propios beneficios dice Brick entregándole el documento

-Veamos….si….si….todo esta en orden….me agrada como piensas Overlord dice Flitz poniendo su sello en el pergamino para que fuera completamente legal de acuerdo a sus leyes

-Muy bien, entonces nada mas falta una cosa…¡BLEEEEEE! Brick le hace un ademan además de sacarle la lengua

-¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES? pregunta enojado Flitz

-Sencillo, les diste su libertad a los suyos…¿pensabas que no sabía que nos vigilabas?, lo hiciste desde el primer momento en que pusimos un pie aquí, así que idee la forma de hacer esto mientras veníamos hacia aquí….ahora que todo es legal no puedes hacer nada dice Brick enseñándole un papel sobrepuesto encima de uno que liberaba a los goblins de abajo

-Tal vez….solo si salen convida ustedes de aquí ¡EJECUTENLOS!

-CRASH-

-BOOOOMMM-

-¿Qué sucede ahora? pregunta Fritz al ver sus creaciones destruidas

-Yo también venia preparada para todo…tu arrogancia nos permitió obtener lo que queríamos dice Hyper Blossom

-¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS, ELEMINELOS DE INMEDIATO! Ordena Flitz apretando muchos botones

Del suelo y la pared salen elementos de seguridad así como supercortadoras 50000 que empiezan a acorralarlos

-¡HORUS! Grita Brick

-KREEEEEEEEE-

El techo se empieza a desplomar destrozando a varias máquinas debido a que la gigantesca ave acude al llamado de su señor

-¡Vamonos de aquí! ordena Brick subiendo a Momoko y a Loft a la gran ave

-*cof*cof*…¡NO PERMITAN QUE ESCAPEN! Grita Flitz

-Buena actuación Brick dice Hyper Blossom

-Fue sencillo, después tu pueblo y tu tendremos una larga platica dice Brick

-No hace falta….yo también estuve actuando todo el tiempo dice Loft

-Mentiroso dice Brick y Hyper Blossom

-Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-

-¿Qué fue eso? pregunta Hyper Blossom

-¡Son las maquinas voladoras de Flitz! Señala Loft a unos aparatos bien armadas

-Trata de perderlos Horus ordena Brick

La ciudad de Kozen ahora era un escenario de una persecución, se adentraban a las calles y caminos comerciales causando un gran alboroto

-Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-

-¡Nos van a alcanzar! Dice Lotf

-Deja me encargo…..¡Berry Shoot! Lanza con gran precisión su yo-yo destruyendo los alerones de uno de las naves provocando que choque

-¡Se acerca otro! Señala Lotf

-¡Cupcake Wirl Shoot! Lanza de nuevo su yo-yo pero esta ves da vueltas alrededor de las naves para al momento de jalarlo se cerrara destrozándolas

-¡Es inútil, son demasiado! Indica Lotf

-Solamente teníamos que llegar al esta parte dice Brick

-Skreeeeee-

Horus vuelve a su tamaño normal haciendo que los tres empiecen a caer

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Gracias al tiempo y los cálculos de Brick, logran caer en el tubo del principio que los lleva hacia abajo rápidamente

Abajo

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Sera que lo consiguieron? Pregunta Erudin

-¡ERUDIN!...¡LO TENEMOS, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! grita Loft

-Interesante….activa el agujero de gusano, nos largamos de aquí ordena Erudin

-¡Enseguida!

-BZZZZZZZz….FZZZZZZzz…..LLZZZZZ:…..- un extraño aparato comienza a parpadear creando un agujero dimensional en donde los goblin comienzan a entrar rápidamente

-Rápido muchacho, entremos antes de que lleguen ellos ordena Erudin

-No…ellos vienen con nosotros dice Lotf

-¿Qué? pregunta Erudin

-Lo que oíste goblin tramposo….espero que en el futuro no haya mas tretas…¿quedo claro? Pregunta Brick

-Grrrrrrrr-

-Discutiremos eso luego, vámonos antes de que Flitz venga dice Hyper Blossom

-¡CREO QUE ESO ES MUY TARDE, HAHAHAHAHA! Grita Flick encima de una versión mejorada de su maquina

-Parece que le quedan algunos trucos bajo la manga dice Brick

-¡EXACTO, Y LOS VOY A ACABAR A TODOS USTEDES, SI NO PUEDO TENERLO, NADIE LO HARA! Grita Flitz activando sus enormes cuchillas como si fuera una segadora de campo

-BRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZ-

-¡Debemos de entrar, esto no es muy estable! Dice Erudin

-Háganlo, tengo una cuenta que pagar dice Brick sacando su Chakra

-Mejor háganle caso, vamos ordena Momoko

-¿CREES QUE TU PEQUEÑO JUGUETE PODRA CONTRA ESTAS? pregunta Flitz

-No….¿pero tu pilar principal si? pregunta Brick

-¿Qué?

-¡CHAKRA DESTROYER! Arroja su chakra Brick contra el enorme pilar que era el sostén del castillo de Flitz

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El pilar recibe el impacto y comienza a desmoronarse y el lugar donde vivía flitz comienza a descender

-¡Disfruta tu nueva morada HAHAHAHAHA! Se burla Brick tomando el agujero de gusano que se desvanece

-¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA VENGARME OVERLORD! Grita Flitz antes de que el lugar se inundara con una gran nube de polvo y escombros

En algún lugar

-Bueno overlord….¿que piensa hacer con nosotros ahora? pregunta Erudin

-Pensaba azotarlos y colgar a varios de ustedes en estacas…pero ustedes no son mi responsabilidad….son de ella dice Brick

-Descuiden, se que el nunca fue bueno con ustedes y aun mantendré mi promesa si les interesa…..si se quieren ir son libres de hacerlo dice Momoko

-Hmmmm…no diga eso mi señora, sin nosotros usted se vería en la necesidad de reconstruir el castillo por usted misma y no podemos permitir eso dice Erudin

-¿Entonces se quedaran con nosotros? Pregunta Momoko

-Por supuesto, esto pinta en una nueva era para ellos y para mi….después de conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos, comenzaremos la construcción de inmediato dice Erudin

-Estupendo…¿no lo crees Brick? pregunta Momoko

-Si…..pero no esperen que sea igual de blando que ella con ustedes dice Brick

-Nosotros no esperábamos eso tampoco mi señor, si no….no seria el overlord dice Erudin

-Si, si…..vamonos de aquí todos…..¡HORUS! grita Brick

-KREEEEEEEE-

Ahora con los goblin de su lado, está colocando un ladrillo más en su camino para recuperar lo que le pertenecía antes de ser traicionado por alguien

En un gran bosque

-Han pasado mil años y aun sigues durmiendo…y yo sigo cuidando de ti…..yo la que permití que tu y tus hermanos ya no fueran una amenaza a este mundo dice una figura femenina acariciando una cripta que lleva el símbolo de la familia del Overlord gravada en ella y un nombre…Boomer


	7. Chapter 7: El caballero Sakamoto

**Y sigo actualizando... espero les guste**

Capitulo 7: El caballero Sakamoto

En la biblioteca del reino

-Veamos...demonios...demonios...demonios internos...demonios de antaño...este debe ser, demonios de este reino...hmmm, antiguos dominios de un antiguo demonio...por fin, mi momento de fama esta por comenzar...hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA dice Sakamoto riendose en la oscuridad como un loco

En la mañana, palacio real

-¡Por favor rey, le digo que es verdad! Dice Sakamoto

-Pamplinas, eso son mas que historias y leyendas responde el rey, un viejo algo regordete con bigote y cabello plateado

-¡Se que suena a una locura, pero no puede negarse que un antiguo se a levantado y a comenzado una campaña de terror!

-Milady Bellum, ¿se a notificado algun problema de ese tipo? Pregunta el rey

-No mi señor responde Bellum una despampanante mujer con grandes dotes y cabello pelirojo

-Hmmm, Sakamoto...has sido un dolor de...digo un leal caballero desde que pasaste tu examen de caballero, pero alguien de tu reputación no deberia de creer en viejas leyendas dice el rey

-Hmmm...ya se, ¿y si le traigo pruebas escuchara mi petición? Pregunta Sakamoto

-Bueno, eso seria otra cosa dice el rey

-Esta decidido, ahora solo requiero a los mas valientes y aguerridos caballeros que me pueda brindar dice Sakamoto

-Mejor llevate a esos dos señala el rey

-(susurro) ¿Y ahora que hicimos? Pregunta el guardia 1

-(susurro) Solamente por estar aqui nos esta cargando con el paquete responde el guardia 2

-Me parece bien, ahora viajaremos al poblado de Silent Hill y traere las pruebas que usted necesita mi señor (con esto por fin comandare un gran ejercito) piensa Sakamoto imaginandose un gran numero de hombres y el montado en un dragón alado con una armadura dorada

-Solo retirate antes de que me de una jaqueca dice el rey

Mas tarde, a medio camino de Silent Hill

-Muy bien mis fieles y leales caballeros, no se vayan a horrorizar con lo que encontraremos, lo mas probable es que Silent Hill este en ruinas y haya cadáveres tapisando el suelo, sera mucha suerte si encontramos a alguien vivo en este infierno pertubador dice Sakamoto

-¿Y a que horas fuimos fieles y leales? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Es mejor seguirle la corriente responde el guardia 2

-¡Preparen sus ojos y contemplad, el primer pueblo destruido por la furia de ese demonio! Señala Sakamoto

-Pues si lo destruyo, lo reconstruyo muy rapido dice el guardia 2

-Pero...debe de ser un truco, si eso es hahahaha se rie Sakamoto

-Pues debe ser un truco muy bueno dice el guardia 1

-Mira, goblins señala el guardia 2

-Es verdad...¡Ahora el pueblo debe de estar plagado de monstruos y demonios, pero no teman, mantengan sus armas preparadas por cualquier emboscada! Dice Sakamoto viviendo en su mundo

-Pero si solo son niños jugando con otros niños goblins indica el guardia 1

-Bueno ahi hay otro, parecen ratas dice el guardia 2

-¡Inlcuso hay Scavenges aqui...sacad las espadas mis valientes! Ordena Sakamoto

-Mejor vamos a comprar algo dice el guardia 1

-Hola saluda el guardia 2

-¿Que hay? Responde la rata que solo estaba tomando la sombra

-En cualquier momento deben de emboscarnos...¿caballeros? Pregunta Sakamoto

-(susurro) ¿quien sera ese?

-(susurro) No lo se amiga, pero no creo que sea prudente acercarnos

-¡Mis caballeros han sido secuestrados y les dieron muerte, solo me queda honrar su memoria y vengar sus muertes!...¡A LA CARGA! Grita Sakamoto avanzando con su caballo hacia donde estaban los niños jugando pelota

-¡Cuidado señor!

-¡UGGGGG! Gime Sakamoto al recibir el balonazo en la cara y lo tira del caballo

-¿Se habra hecho daño?

-Creo que no, sigamos jugando

-Vaya que los precios son muy buenos, pero no tienen muy buen surtido dice el guardia 2

-Ni que lo digas...señor, ¿que hace en el suelo? Pregunta el guardia 1

-¿Eh?...¿que paso?...¿estoy en el cielo? Pregunta Sakamoto

-No...mas bien en Silent Hill aun responde el guardia 2

-Es cierto...y mis valientes caballeros siguen vivos, una victoria que quedara registrada en los libros dice Sakamoto alzando bien alto su espada

-¿Que dice? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Olvidalo...oiga, preguntamos en la tienda si sabian de algun demonio poderoso y nos dijo que hay un castillo el cual esta construyendo dice el guardia 2

-¿Un castillo?...debe de estar fundando de nuevo su cuartel para gobernar desde ahi, tenemos que detenerlo dice Sakamoto

-Tiene una gran imaginación dice el guardia 2

-Quien sabe...yo creo que esta loco dice el guardia 1

-¡No pierdan las esperanzas mis caballeros, detendremos los planes de estos demonios antes de que sea tarde!...¿eh?...¿y tu que quieres pequeño demonio? Pregunta Sakamoto a un pequeño goblin

-¡Pequeño tu cerebro, toma! Dice el goblin pateandole la espinilla

-¡AYYYYYYYY!

-Ven les dije que no era rudo

-¡YA ME LAS PAGARAS, CUANDO TERMINE CON TU MAESTRO SUPLICARAS PIEDAD! Grita Sakamoto

-Eso fue patético dice el guardia 2

-¿Más? Pregunta el guardia 1

Mas al rato

El castillo del Overlord estaba en etapa de construcción, gracias a los goblins que se encargaban de la mano de obra y los Scavenges que aseguraban los cimientos bajo tierra pronto estaria terminada, Momoko dirigia todo mientras Brick dormia por ahi

-Me parece que aqui deberia de ir una torre de defensa dice Momoko

-Es un buen plan, pero tendremos que reforzarlo para evitar la llegada de escaleras o cualquier cosa que intente trepar por ese sitio dice Erudin

En los arbustos

-Ahi esta...debemos de pensar un plan ingenioso para detener sus planes dice Sakamoto cargando dos ramas

-¿Por que esta oculto detras de esos arbustos? Pregunta el guardia 1

-No lo se, no vengo con el responde el guardia 2

-Parece que ahi esta la lider, debe de ser una...hermosa...bella...linda...damisela dice Sakamoto al ver a Momoko y quedar asombrado por ella

-Es linda dice el guardia 2

-¿Que hara ella en un lugar como este? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Hmmm...dejame pensar, lo mas seguro es que esta raptada por el demonio y obligada a trabarjar por la fuerza, pobrecita...deben de obligarla a cargar esas pesadas rocas y hacer el trabajo pesado dice Sakamoto otra vez en su mundo

-Me parece que ella esta dirigiendo esto dice el guardia 2

-¿No deberiamos de preguntar? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Eso es, si nos acercamos como si fueramos prisioneros, lograremos saber mas de sus planes y asi planear una estrategia para rescatarla a ella tambien dice Sakamoto

-No suena tan mal dice el guardia 1

-A veces parece usar la cabeza dice el guardia 2

-Vamos a necesitar un poco mas de ayuda para levantar este sitio dice Momoko

-Bueno, podriamos retrasar algunos proyectos para darle prioridad dice Erudim

-Hola...somos prisioneros, estamos aqui para trabajos forzados dice Sakamoto

-¿Eh? Se preguntan Momoko y Erudim

-Lo que quiere decir es que buscamos trabajo dice el guardia 1

-¿En serio?...bueno, necesitamos un par de manos mas para esto dice Momoko

En la mente de Sakamoto

(Oh noble caballero)

-Descuide noble dama, yo mismo la sacare de esta vida y pronto nuestros destinos nos daran muchas alegrias

-Dice que con nuestra ayuda podran seguir con esto, no debe de preocuparse dice el guardia 2

-Eso es muy bueno, no me gustaria atrasarme...luego tendria que aguantar a Brick, ese bueno para nada dice Momoko

(Debes de librarme de mis cadenas para escapar juntos, el demonio es demasiado fuerte para vos)

-Descuida, yo me hare cargo de ese demonio...con mi fuerza y destreza ademas de la pureza de mi corazón, lograre detener a ese demonio dice Sakamoto

-¿Como? Pregunta Momoko

-Que nos pondremos a trabajar lo mas pronto posible, no hay problema dice el guardia 1

-Esa actitud me agrada, vengan por aqui dice Erudim

(Moveos escorias, el maestro no le gustan los perezosos)

-Mas respeto con tus esclavos dice Sagara

-Solo sigale la corriente dice el guardia 1

Mas al rato

-Primero fui un guardia por que me dijeron que era trabajo fácil y termino acomodando rocas para un castillo dice el guardia 2

-Pero se ve que sera un bonito castillo dice el guardia 1

-Ok, escuchen...este es el plan, vieron que el horrible goblin tenia los planos de esto, si lo robamos podremos modificarlo y dejar defensas expuestas para cuando volvamos con el ejército dice Sakamoto

-A mi me parecio un buen goblin dice el guardia 1

-Olvida eso, solo tenemos que robarlo y ustedes haran los cambios dice Sakamoto

-Ok...¿y quien lo robara? Pregunta el guardia 2

-Ustedes, yo ire a ver a la damisela, para saber si esta bien todavia dice Sakamoto

-Genial, nos dejo el trabajo...dice el guardia 1

-Bueno, hagamos lo que nos dijo...oiga señor dice el guardia 2

-¿Que sucede? Pregunta Erudim

-¿Podira permitirnos ver el plano un momento? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Por supuesto...creo que aun nos falta agregar algunas cosas...¿ustedes que opinan?, se ve que saben sobre esto dice Erudim

-Bueno, estudie un poco sobre arquitectura, esta fosa esta bien...pero no si lo colocamos un poco mas profundo, podria ponerse alguna criatura viscosa que proteja ahi dice el guardia 2

-Hmmm...es una buena idea, dime mas dice Erudim

Mientras

-¡Hay que mantener bien balanceado la viga! dice Momoko

-Necesitamos un poco de apoyo para mantenerlo y colocarlo en su lugar

-Hola damisela mia, ¿que os sucede ahora? Pregunta Sakamoto

-Hola, necesitamos un poco de ayuda para colocar esta viga para que haga el soporte necesario dice Momoko

(Estos horribles goblins quieren utilizar este trozo de madera para adorar a su dios maligno, pero son demasiado torpes y debiles para levantarlo)

-Descuide, su amabilidad con estos barbaros es muy enternecedor...permitame hacer este trabajo, apartaos bestias y dejen que alguien tan fuerte y noble como yo haga el trabajo dice Sakamoto

-No creo que sea buena idea dice Momoko

-Tonterias...solo es un...ugggg...trozo..ugggg...de madera...dice Sakamoto tratando de levantar la viga

-¿Por que tanto alboroto? Pregunta Brick

-Por fin apareces, necesitamos un poco de apoyo aqui dice Momoko

-Chsss...para eso estan los goblins dice Brick

-Ellos no van a ahcer el trabajo que tu puedes hacer facilmente, incluso contratamos a mas para esto...¿dime donde has visto un Overlod tan holgazan? Pregunta Momoko

-¿Y donde has visto un Overlord que haga esto?...pero esta bien...lo que ordene la reina dice Brick

-Ya...ugggg...casi...dice Sakamoto

-A un lado debilucho dice Brick haciendo a un lado a Sakamoto y levantando sin ninguna difilcutad la viga

-¿Eh?...¿quien eres tu? Pregunta Sakamoto

-Tu dios...¿donde lo quieres? Pregunta Brick

-Solo colocalo ahi hasta que embone dice Momoko

-Ok...soy demasiado accesible con ella...deberia de dormir en otro lado dice Brick

-¿Ese es el demonio?...pero si parece un niño dice Sakamoto

-¿Que?...¿dijiste niño? Pregunta Brick

-Oh no dice Momoko

-Un niño como tu no deveria de estar cargando cosas tan pesadas...debi haberla cargado mal, deja lo hago por ti dice Sakamoto

-Como quieras cretino dice Brick soltandole la viga enfrente de el y balanceandola un poco

-¡CUIDADO! Grita Momoko lanzandose para evitar que Sakamoto sea aplastado

(Oh noble caballero, por poco la furia del demonio lo termina a usted)

-¡ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE, PUDISTE HABERLO LASTIMADO! Grita Momoko

-Claro que no, no seas dramatica dice Brick

(A tu estupido caballero le habras salvado la vida, pero si sigue desafiandome tendre que exterminarlo)

-No debe de hacer eso mi noble señora, yo mismo me se defender de criaturas como esta...preparate demonio, es hora de que te enfrentes al mejor caballero del reino dice Sakamoto

-¿Acaso no eras un errante que buscaba empleo? Pregunta Momoko

-¿Un caballero del reino?...ni a limpia establos llegas, pero ¿quien soy yo para evitar que los idiotas se maten? Pregunta Brick poniendose en guardia

-Tus clemencias no te serviran de nada, ahora que has visto mi verdadera fuerza dice Sakamoto

-¿Eh?...¿esta loco? Pregunta Brick

Sakamoto aprovecha la distracción de Brick y corre rapidamente para darle un golpe a Brick en la cara muy fuertemente, en la cabeza de Sakamoto hasta flamas salierón de sus manos y una gran explosión ocurre en su imaginación, pero en la realidad su mano se a roto al impactar con la dura cara de Brick

-¡AHHHHHHHH! Grita Sakamoto

Mas al rato

-No deberias de lastimar a los que son debiles dice Momoko vendando la mano de Sakamoto

-Yo no hice nada, el solo se arrojo dice Brick

-Pero pusite esquivarlo, espero esto lo haga sentir mejor dice Momoko

(Oh noble caballero, has fallado pero aun sigues convida, deja sano tus heridas para que pronto continues la batalla)

-Mi amable señora, bella entre todas...se que por ahora no podre derrotarlo, he comprobado su fuerza y soy inutil contra el, debere de irme y traer refuerzos para poder enfrentarlo y salvarlo, pero le dejare a mis dos confiables caballeros para que esten a su lado y así sepa que algun dia regresare por usted dice Sakamoto

-Este tipo dice muchas incoherencias dice Brick

-¡Escuchame demonio, por ahora has ganado pero regresare con toda la furia del reino y pagaras por tu descaro de atreverte a levantarte contra la luz de la justicia! Dice Sakamoto mientras se va corriendo del lugar

-Y ahi va...no duro mucho trabajando dice Momoko

-Olvidalo...ni quien lo necesite dice Brick

-Oigan...¿han visto algún tipo con aires de grandeza? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Aparte de él, se fue por halla dice Momoko

-Que grocero, nos dejo atras dice el guardia 2

-Dijo que volveria por ustedes algún día, no se cuando sera eso dice Momoko

-Descuide, de hecho ya nos estabamos cansando de ese sujeto...¿tienen alguna vacante aqui? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Pueden ser guardias si gustan dice Momoko

-Bueno, me parece bien dice el guardia 1

-Si, estamos mas en esa área dice el guardia 2

-Cada ves este lugar se llena de mas inutiles dice Brick

En el castillo

-¡Pero mi señor, pelee contra legiones de demonios y monstruos para traerle la evidencia dice Sakamoto

-¿Y la evidencia? Pregunta el rey

-Este...bueno...creo que se me olvido dice Sakamoto

-No solo gastas mi tiempo si no que ademas pierdes a los que te asigno dice el rey

-Pero murierón en combate mi señor dice Sakamoto

-¡Silencio!...¿por que mejor no tomas unas vacaciones?, estoy seguro que te caeran bien, ahora retirate ordena el rey

-Ellos no entienden el peligro en que estamos, pero se que habra alguien que me escuche y no descansare hasta encontrarlo, ¡LO JURO SOBRE LA TUMBA DE MIS DOS VALIENTES CABALLEROS! Grita Sakamoto

Castillo del Overlord

-¡Achisss!

-¿Te vas a resfriar? Pregunta el guardia 1

-Eso parece dice el guardia 2 mientras ambos custodian la entrada al castillo que esta casi terminado y su siguiente paso del Overlord comienze


End file.
